Assasination
by flarey phoenix
Summary: when the twins mother discovers her boys 'acts' she deems them un-worthy to be in her family any longer... so, she hires an assassin to get rid of them, trouble is... nobody ever said it'd be easy. KaoruXOC, HikaruXHaruhi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everything you have ever known or seen is false, the people around you could be anyone, anyone at all and you shall never know it.

--

"Hikaru, Kaoru!?" a loud screech erupted from the doors of the third music room. Both twins were at that moment entertaining their customers with a little more than normality... when a middle aged red-haired woman walked in.

"Mrs Hitachiin!?" Tamaki gaped

"...Oops," both brothers winced in unison, their mother had never found out about their little 'acts'. They were sure she was supposed to be somewhere in Tokyo at that moment.

"Oops... OOPS?!" she yelled "you have disgraced our family!" she hissed as Hikaru scowled

"Kaoru?" Haruhi frowned at the more saddened look on the twins face; it seemed he cared for his family more than his brother.

"Excuse me Madam... you are upsetting our guests," Kyoya sighed, writing down something on his clipboard as the females in the room stared

"Boys, come with me NOW!!" she ordered as Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru

"Yes mother," they both replied in unison then walked out with her.

"What is going to happen to them?" Haruhi frowned obviously concerned

"Probably one of two things, either a very long and very boring rant... or seeing a psychologist, both have happened before so, nothing to worry about," Tamaki smiled down at her.

-- WEEK AFTER--

"How's our targets then?" a female voice chuckled as two faces appeared on the large computer screen, to which a young blond boy sat at monitoring the many smaller 'camera' screens. The Cameras happened to be placed all over the country, able to zoom in enough to see a blob of gum on the floor.

"Meh. What I don't get is: what two 16 year old boys could have done to piss her off so much," a male voice sighed

"Excuse me?" the girl frowned as the male winced

"Sorry... yes I know, we don't let our human natures get the best of us, blah-de-blah, we don't let our feelings get in the way of our duty and we shoot when told, -yah-de-yah, I know the code." He dead-panned in an accented British voice

"Well you'd better remember it; we don't ask questions, we just shoot." She hissed then walked off

"Sooner or later that laws gonna bite you in the butt and your targets won't be as easy to kill as you think they will!" he yelled after her

"If that happens; I swear I'll show my sexy ass in grand central Stockport!" she yelled back with humour laced through her voice.

"YOUR DOCUMENTS ARE IN YOUR BAG!!" he yelled as the door slammed shut

--

"Ok... files," the girl frowned, shifting through her bag

"Try the left pocket," a deep voice from nowhere seemed to creep up on her.

"Jesus Mary and bloody Joseph, don't do that Sky!!" she yelped, holding her chest as the very plane shook with laughter.

"Sorry about that Phee, thought you remembered I spoke," 'He' seemed to chuckle

"Since Alex created you I think he should be the one to keep tabs on you, how come you took another mode?" she asked, looking through the left pocket.

"The shuttle look... didn't fit me, besides, now I can roam around freely without anyone trying to pop a bloody missile in my aft," he spoke, sounding utterly pissed off.

"That was an accident and you know it!" she growled as she took the documents out of her bag. "... my name's been changed?!" she yelped then jumped as a tall male materialized in front of her in the form of a young but tall and handsome pilot.

"Ouch, what's he picked?" he grinned

"Amaya Nakamura." She answered as he chuckled

"If my calculations are accurate, that means Nights Rain," he smiled as she rolled her eyes

"He's such a goof. Also I'm an electric guitarist-

-Good thing you actually know how to play ne?" he smirked as she rolled her eyes and continued reading.

"I have A levels in Art and Drama and come from a high class-rich family that owns a chain of art galleries in England" she sighed then took out a long yellow..._POOFY_ dress "...what the?!"

"... And correct me if I'm wrong but that is the school attire for a young woman such as yourself," Sky purred almost flirtatiously

"Not anymore it's not. Scissors please?" she asked as a compartment opened with several types of scissors next to her. "Tah," she smiled and nabbed the biggest pair. Then with the upmost disregard for anything... cut right across the middle of the dress

"...But-

-I am NOT wearing that dress." She concluded then walked into the bathrooms with a small bag. Sky sighed in response and shook his head

"...This is going to be a LOOOONG trip," he mumbled then disappeared to continue monitoring the air. "Remember get close, but not too close." He spoke

"Yeah I know!" she yelled through the door.

--

**First ever OHSHC fic I have ever done, be kind. **

**Here: **

**Phee: 16 year old assassin called Phoebe Myers; trained by a secret organization created by some classified dude (not figured out who yet -.-') she kills who she is told to, has skills in almost everything, trained to the peak of her ability, to be the perfect weapon. You'll get an almost full appearance bio on her in the next chapter. **

**Alex: 18 year old tech genius, works as the 'home help'. He can find a needle in a haystack in almost 1.2 seconds with his cameras. He is a homeless orphan. He is more in touch with his human nature than Phoebe. Real name Alexander Dixon, occupation: classified, D.O.B: classified. **

**Sky: originally dubbed Sky-dart by Alex; his creator. Originally created as a shuttle to monitor places Alex couldn't get his cameras, but turned 'mode of transportation' as a privet jet after he was shot down over the Mediterranean coast by a missile. **

**Next chapters will be longer I swear! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – mission: Get close

"There's a new student?" Tamaki frowned at Kyoya whom was as usual at his laptop typing away in the library

"Transfer student from England, no known information on her background, name: Amaya Nakamura... she is British," Kyoya frowned

"... With a Japanese name?" Haruhi frowned

"Apparently, yes... she's a straight A student with talents in... it doesn't say." Kyoya frowned more "that's odd,"

"So basically she's out of bounds 'classified' type?" Hikaru asked leaning over Kaoru's shoulder, he and his brother had been let off with a warning, and to them it'd almost been too easy.

"Apparently so," Kyoya replied in an even tone,

"When does she arrive Kyoya-sama?" Honey asked cutely

"She arrived early this morning." Kaoru answered as he looked at the laptop

"Oh how wonderful, we can entertain that wonderful princess!" Tamaki grinned eager to meet the young girl.

Meanwhile...

'_Left corridor, third room to the left; music room is the place where you can find them, your home room has been allocated to theirs, you have some classes the same but you have music and art where they don't. Remember Phoebe... don' let your feelings get in the way.' _Alex's voice cracked through the small ear-stud earpiece, hidden by Amaya's crimson hair.

"Thanks Alex, take a break." She instructed then turned it off. She swiftly turned into the ladies toilets and went to fix her hair.

The students of Ouran had already noticed her 'lack of Poofy', and upon talking to the teachers they were told it was customary in England to choose what type of uniform the student wore, it was thanks to Alex that she was allowed to wear her, black hip hugging pants with flared out ends. Her top half was covered by a blue blazer with the academy logo and white blouse, her shoes were 2inch heeled black, knee high boots that were covered by her pants. They held her throwing daggers and a 9mm gun that fired spiral spiked designed bullets, created especially for curving corners. (Meaning they can curve around a corner when fired right) On her shoulder was a one strapped black bag that hung at her side. Her hair was short cut and actually 'poofed' out at the back, in long spikes. They fell from her headband that separated the 'spiked' bit of her hair, and the straightened fringe, which had two long bits at the sides and shortened fringe which just covered her eyes. She was around 5'9 in height, she wore lilac eye contact lenses as nobody knew her true eye colour, not even Alex or Sky.

She applied eye-liner and mascara to lengthen her eye lashes, to which she'd actually put on false ones. She made sure there were no blemishes or problems with her skin then walked out of the bathrooms and to her homeroom.

"... This is gonna suck, I know it." She sighed then opened the door to her homeroom. Amaya saw a free seat near the window and sat there.

"Ehem," a voice sounded. Amaya looked up with half-lidded eyes; seemingly bored, to see a tall girl, her eyes were narrowed as her stance seemed 'aggressive'.

"Can I help you?" Amaya sighed in boredom

"You're in my seat!" she hissed as Amaya smirked darkly

"Find another," she responded and turned back to look out the window.

"Nobody speaks to me like that, especially a foreigner. That seat is next to the Hitachiin twins, its MINE!" she hissed louder, slamming her hands on the desk as Amaya let out a short, dark laugh; making the tall female back away slightly.

"If I was you, I'd back off before you lose those," Amaya smirked, looking up at the girl with malicious eyes as she pointed at the girls' arms.

"It's never right for two young women like you

- to fight without even having a cause" Hikaru finished for his brother, as they sat down next to Amaya

"She stole my seat!" the girl pouted, faking tears. Luckily... the twins didn't fall for things like that as easily as Tamaki did.

"Is your name on it?" both asked in sync as Amaya smiled whilst the girl 'hmph-ed' and walked off.

"What was her problem?" Amaya questioned as both twins shrugged and wrote something down. "So you're the Hitachiin twins then?" she asked, already knowing the answer

"Hai" they answered in sync, also in monotone.

"... Teachers not here right now, wanna play a game?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, smiling fully. Hikaru perked up at this and smirked as Kaoru did the same.

"We have a game for you-

-how about the: 'Which twin is Hikaru-kun' game?" Kaoru finished for his brother, both wearing identical Cheshire cat grins.

"Hmmmm..." she almost purred with a thoughtful look on her face

'_Left one is Hikaru'_ Alex sighed, almost bored

"Since I don't know how to tell you apart, is it alright if I just guess and you tell me honestly if I'm correct?" she asked with half-lidded eyes and small smile.

"I guess that's fair," they both smirked

"You're Hikaru," she smirked pointing at Hikaru, both twins eyes widened as they looked at each other their eyes in conversation

'_How did she know?!'_

'_Not another Haruhi, this isn't fair!'_ both lowered their heads with a small rain cloud over their heads.

"Am I right?" she asked, poking them.

"Haai," they both whined as she laughed, causing both to smile slightly.

"So what is your name?" Kaoru questioned, tilting his head slightly to the left in curiosity.

"Amaya Nakamura," she answered

"You're British ne?" Hikaru frowned

"Yes, my father owned a chain of art galleries in England, my family held ties in Japan so as a sign of respect, they gave me a Japanese name; the last name comes from my grandmothers' husband." She explained. The perfect lie, topped with the perfect amount of realism so they fell for it hook-line and sinker.

"Why don't you come visit us-

-in the third music room during free periods?" Hikaru finished, Kaoru somehow appeared next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders

"I'm sure we'd enjoy your company," he purred as she shuddered, shocking herself!

"Umm... of course," she smiled hiding the blush that was threatening to appear.

'_I NEVER blush, what has gotten into me?!'_ she yelled in her mind as the sweet smile remained on her lips.

"Hitachiin, sit!" the teacher ordered, causing both brothers to jump into their seats quickly. Soon enough, Amaya found a piece of paper on her desk; she unfolded it and looked at the neatly written message from Hikaru.

'_Meh, this teacher is nuts... ignore everything he says because he's completely insane!' _she giggled in response then wrote one back

'_I'm here to study Hitachiin Hikaru, not to pass notes'_ then another piece of paper landed on her desk, this one had a bit messier handwriting.

'_Excuse me... can you tell Hikaru to stop messing around... some people are TRYING to study_

_-Fujioka Haruhi' _she blinked once then passed the note to Hikaru... whom immediately stopped what he was doing as Kaoru snickered.

--

"So... how come I was yelled at in class?" Amaya asked, walking with the twins and Haruhi to their next class

"In this school, there are seven people, us three included that are FAMOUS mainly for our charm and looks and what not," Haruhi sighed, apparently not amused by saying the words.

"We are members of the Ouran High School Host club," the twins spoke in sync

"Which is what?" Amaya frowned, genially curious

"Rich-

-or commoner"

"Thank you Kaoru. As I was saying, the club is basically a bunch of rich guys showing hospitality to a bunch of squealing rich girls." Haruhi explained

"Sounds like my nightmare!" Amaya laughed lightly

"Oh?" both twins asked

"Well... I usually like quiet places, to be able to draw and play my guitar," she shrugged

"You play guitar?" Kaoru questioned grinning

"Yes," she nodded smiling

"Can you show us?" he asked as Hikaru rolled his eyes at his brothers' sudden childish attitude.

"Umm, sure, we have science now right?" she asked looking at her time-table

"Hai," all three nodded in response

"Well then, let's skip it and go to one of the music rooms."

"I'm... gonna go to science," Haruhi sighed then walked off

"Me too," Hikaru sighed as Kaoru pouted "Kaoru... if you get caught skipping classes-

-but Hikaru... its guitaaar" his brother whined "please?" he asked as Hikaru face-palmed

"Fine, but I get found out i'm blaming you entirely!" Hikaru threatened then walked off with Haruhi.

"What's he going to do?" Amaya asked curiously

"Say I'm ill... he's a good actor so people usually believe him," Kaoru grinned "now... music rooms" he smiled and dragged her towards the rooms.

'_What's going on Phoebe?'_ Alex asked

"Kaoru, could you please excuse me for one moment" she spoke then dashed into the bathrooms, leaving him dumbstruck and confused. "Alex, what did these boys do?" she asked

'_Disgraced the family name, their mother wants them disposed of, clean and simple'_ came the monotone answer

"...What did they do?!" she growled

'_Hmmm... Twincest, their mother caught them in the act of incest between identical twins, in public.' _He answered

"... Dang I'd love to see that!" she grinned

'_Wait what?!'_ Alex yelped but was cut off as she turned the earpiece off then walked out of the bathrooms and carried her trek with Kaoru to the music rooms.

"Do you have your guitar?" Kaoru asked curiously

"Um, not with me no... Does your school have a spare?" she asked with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Of course, we have acoustic, bass, electric, 6-string 4-string umm... and any other you want," he shrugged

"... You know a lot about guitars huh?" she smiled softly

"Well, I started to like them after hearing a guitar solo in a song... I just carried on learning after that, never learnt how to play though," he sighed sadly

"... Would you like me to teach you?" she asked then cursed herself '_I'm getting too close here!'_

"really?!" he asked with widened eyes, not exactly used to anyone but his small group of friends and his brother being nice to him.

"It would be my honour," she winked.

Meanwhile...

"Think he likes her?" Haruhi asked

"Yes he likes her... wait, like as in what?" Hikaru frowned as they drowned out the teachers babbling.

"Like as in LIKE... he seemed to take to her very quickly, is that normal?" she asked

"Ne... he'll probably lose interest very quickly." Hikaru sighed as she looked at him curiously

"How'd you know?" she questioned

"We've been together for our entire lives; only depending on each other... she isn't his type," Hikaru answered simply

"Why did he go nuts over the guitar?" Haruhi asked after a few moments

"He has a strange obsession with guitars... he's always wanted to learn but never got the chance to." Hikaru responded as he wrote some notes down.

"Oh... I think he likes her," she smiled slightly then blushed as Hikaru leaned closer to her with a smirk on his face

"If you are correct, then... I'll use my blackmail to make Tamaki leave you alone for a whole week, if I am correct... hmm, I'll think of something," Hikaru spoke slyly as she thought over what the twin had said, wondering what things he could come up with and whether it was worth it. Then she looked at his expression and couldn't stop herself.

"Deal."

--

**Yes as you can most likely tell, she IS there to kill them both -.-' my apologies. I will be calling her Amaya throughout the story as from now on, sorry if she seems Mary-sue-ish... but to be honest, as her character demands perfection I had to create her like that, gomenasai. I'm not pairing them both with her as that would be confusing and Hikaru loves Haruhi -.- Kaoru has no-one to luuuuve :( . **

**SHE IS AN ASSASSIN, NOT A NORMAL PERSON!! (Seriously... that girl having a go at her... would have lost her arms if she'd have carried on, I'm SERIOUS) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Nakamura, front, now." the teacher spoke with authority as Amaya sighed and got up, hardly used to being called by 'her' last name, things weren't exactly normal there.

"You could say please," Amaya almost purred as the teacher pointed to the space next to him. "ok-ok fine," she rolled her eyes and walked up to the front "what now?" she asked

"Sing." he instructed as she froze

"W-what?" she stuttered staring at him

"In your record it says you have A's in this subject Nakamura Amaya, therefore you must be well rounded in it. Now sing" he repeated as she gulped

"I can't sing" she stated simply "I play guitar."

"You'll do as instructed," he ordered as she clenched her fists

"_Don't do it Phoebe, your cover'll be blown and the targets will know… don't even think about it… just… sing."_ Alex spoke quickly, as she uncurled her firsts, and took a deep breath _"it'll be fine"_ he assured as she gulped then turned to the teacher

"I need a pianist, I can't sing without a pianist." she crossed her arms over her chest as the teacher frowned

"Could you turn whatever you're going to sing into a guitar song?" he asked curiously as she faltered

"I…guess so," she sighed then walked over to the instruments and picked out the guitar she needed, checked the tuning then walked back over to the front.

"What are you going to sing?"

"You'll figure it out… I hope," she mumbled the last bit then put her fingers on the right strings and strummed a slow and steady pace, instantly a few peoples heads perked up as they recognised the song as one sung either as a lullaby, or at a funeral.

"_**Spend all your time waiting  
**__**for that second chance  
for a break that would make it ok  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and its hard at the end of the day **_

_**I need some distraction  
or a beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty  
ohh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight**_

_**In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you feel **_

_**You are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here.**_" and she stopped there, not sure of the rest of the lyrics… also since she was too shocked about her voice!

"H_ehe, told ya" _Alex snickered then cut the transmission. It seemed he'd altered her voice box to create a sound that WOULDN'T be reminiscent to nails down a blackboard. (**yes she can't sing, there, a weakness for ya, few more comin up**) At that moment the bell rang, signalling end of lesson, and a free period to which she put the guitar back, grabbed her bag and ran. Not realising, she ran straight past two identical faces that had been peeking into the lesson at Kyouya's request, he didn't like not knowing who new students were and what their backgrounds were like.

"She sings too?" Hikaru frowned

"She seems to perfect," Kaoru sighed in response

"Those guitar lessons… learn anything about her?" Hikaru asked as if a light bulb had just popped on.

"She puts her emotions into her work, art or music she uses them to vent out her fears, worries and sadness. She's scared of horror movies, being put on the spot and being told what to do. Her natural hair colour is brown. Her favourite movie was that one about the big transforming robot things-

-Transformers?"

"That's it. Her favourite colour is crimson red and her favourite type of music is rock/pop. that's all I learned." he answered with a grin

"… That's it?" Hikaru asked with sarcasm laced through his voice "What, did she talk you to death or something?" he asked frowning

"Nope, actually I had to ask her before she'd even speak about her personal life… and she didn't really like talking about that!" he exclaimed, he did actually have a hard time getting any information at all.

"Did you learn anything in that 'lesson' other than her personal life?" Hikaru chuckled as Kaoru pouted

"Yes, I learned how to play a small tune." he grinned as Hikaru shook his head. "c'mon, Kyouya-sempai will want to know this." Hikaru stated then moved out into the open as Kaoru followed

"I'm gonna go find her… she's scared of being put on the spot," Kaoru sighed as Hikaru shrugged

"Mi'lord will want us both there when the club opens at 3" Hikaru warned

"I'll be there!" Kaoru grinned then ran off after Amaya.

"…I'm gonna loose this bet…" Hikaru sighed then walked off.

Kaoru walked around the campus at least twice before he was ready to give up, Amaya had actually decided to scope out the school to see what she was up against.

"Hmmm, armed guards in the backgrounds, at least seventeen cameras on each hall… and guard dogs, I've seen better security in Bens blue prints, and that's saying something." she sighed as she leaned on the roof railings of the clock tower. She'd used one of her gadgets to scale the building as soon as she got to it, intent on not walking up those stairs.

"Nice view huh?" a familiar voice spoke up, she fought an urge to shoot the intruder and faked a jump and a gasp. She then turned around to face the childish smirk of Kaoru Hitachiin.

"How'd you find me?" she asked tilting her head to the side

"Saw your hair," he chuckled as her eyes looked up at her fringe as an eye brow lowered

"From all the way down there?" she asked pointing at the floor

"I have good eyesight," he shrugged and leant on the wall next to her

"… Very good eyesight," she mumbled under her breath as he turned to face her.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked as she shrugged

"Just, thinking I suppose," she responded as she sighed and looked down "always helps clear your mind when you're high up." she smiled

"I've never been up here….. So what was on your mind then?" he asked again

"Just wondering about things in my life, trying to piece things together I suppose," she lowered her head

"Like what?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" she asked with a light hearted laugh

"Do you always dodge them?" he countered as she blanked and sighed

"Yes." she answered simply then swiftly pocketed her gadget without him noticing then walked towards the door to the stairs

"But why?" he asked grabbing her arm, which she quickly pulled away from him

"Force of habit." she answered then walked through the doors and down the stairs as he stared at the space she'd just vacated… just staring… like a fool. Then a jingle of his phone snapped him out of his daze and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru, club, now." Kyouya sighed then hung up. Kaoru mentally slapped himself, there he was, staring out into space on top of a giant clock tower, and he was late.

'_Perfect._'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

Things seemed to be going according to plan, in Amaya's thoughts anyway. There was only one hitch.... Kaoru seemed to want to be around her more than he should.

"O_oooh, I think he liiikes you" _andAlex seemed to love to tease about it. But the thing that really shocked her.... was that every time she thought about it, a smile seemed to appear. She had no idea what was wrong with her as she'd never experienced it, but she knew damn well that she couldn't let it get in the way of her job.

"Ama-chan?" a child-like voice asked. Since their chat on the roof; Hikaru, Haruhi and Kaoru had introduced her to the rest of the host club, which gave her a lot of grounds to be nervous about. There was Kyouya, who already knew her name, her age, her date of birth, and had over a hundred privet police at hand whenever he felt they were needed. Then there was Mitsukuni... the walking weapon with his cousin Takashi who loomed over you like a shroud of darkness. She wasn't really worried about Tamaki or Haruhi as she could easily handle those two, one was a flirtatious nut job, and the other was as dull as watching paint dry. The twins had three main bodyguards in that club... the only one she couldn't take down... would be Honey, and that who the child like voice belonged to.

"Yes Honey-kun?" she replied with a smile on her face

"Want to eat some cake with me?" he asked happily

"What kind of cake?" she asked as his smile grew twice the size as he counted the types of cake down on his fingers.

"There's strawberry, chocolate, raspberry jam filled ones cream filled ones, there's all sorts!" he was almost bubbling with excitement

"I'll have a chocolate one please," she requested and in response he ran to the cake trays and brought her a piece of chocolate cake. "Thank you honey-kun," she almost purred

"You're welcome Ama-chan!" he laughed then munched on his own piece as he sat opposite her. She took small bites, to savour the rich chocolate as she'd never had the time to actually enjoy a good cake.

"Like it?" two near-identical voices spoke in her ears as she visibly shuddered

"Would you please stop that?" she asked as both twins jumped over the couch and landed on either side of her.

"Awww, but its fun," Kaoru pouted as Hikaru chuckled

"And we love to tease," Hikaru purred while Honey just got up and left (heh...).

"Shouldn't you two be... ya know, hosting someone or something?" she asked with a slight blush on her cheeks, which came from how close Kaoru was.

"But we are," Kaoru purred down her ear as many of the other girls watched with jealousy evidently etched across their faces.

"Ooooh, you little devils," she smirked as they both grinned. Kaoru placed a hand on her chin and turned her head so she was face to face with him.

"We do try," he smirked as she blushed madly

"B_etter watch that temperature of yours Phee... someone may think you're actually feeling something for him"_ Alex spoke with a definite hint of tease in his voice. She quickly moved her head out of his grip as his eyes widened, nobody moved out of his grip... nobody had ever done that!

"Amaya?" Kaoru asked as she looked away from him

"You ok?" Hikaru asked as she sighed -the blush gone-, she turned her head back to look at them

"I'm, just... not used to this" she admitted as both blanked

"But... you're so beautiful," Kaoru argued as both his brother and Amaya looked at him with an eyebrow raised "you should have guys just lining up just to TALK to you!" he continued

"Umm... thanks?" she guessed as he sighed dramatically

"He's right," A smooth voice cut in as all three looked up to see Tamaki looming over them "you are a very beautiful person," he smiled as she blinked

"Umm... not to sound ungrateful or anything... but I really don't like all this attention," she blushed again "I'm just... gonna go... practice for... something." she lied then got up and left quickly.

"Nice going, Tono," both dead-panned as Kaoru looked at the now closed door

"What're thinkin, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked softly, wondering what the expression on his brothers face meant.

"She'll be about half way to the music tech rooms by now, eh?" Kaoru asked, proving that the only thing on his mind was the red-headed girl that just left. Hikaru sighed and rolled his eyes

"Probably," Hikaru shrugged then walked off to the girls that awaited as Kaoru looked at him, then the door, then back to him and shrugged and followed him.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kyouya called out as Tamaki walked over to him. The girls looked up as did the rest of the hosts. "As you may or may not have heard, next Friday is the host clubs annual ball, everyone should have a date for this occasion. Tamaki?" Kyouya asked politely

"All hosts are also to attend the ball, bring someone if you wish," at that he smiled at Kaoru who blinked "thank you for listening." he finished then walked back over to the girls whilst Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose then sat down.

"What did he look at me for?" Kaoru asked as the girls around him and his brother giggled and blushed

"You're gonna ask Amaya right?" Hikaru asked as a few of the girls pouted

"Well she's kinda... ignoring me remember?" Kaoru sighed as the girls made a collective 'aww' sound.

"But she does blush a hell-ova-lot around you," Hikaru grinned as the girls giggled

"Think I should ask?" Kaoru questioned unsure of himself.

"Girls?" Hikaru asked as they all squealed and nodded "there's your answer bro." he winked

--- elsewhere ---

"So I can sing now?" Amaya asked

"Y_up, it'll last until you leave Japan, you can play the guitar so you should be able to sing along with it... you like it?" _Alex asked humorously

"I looove it, I've never been able to sing before, tah Alex!" she laughed

"_You're welcome, Phee. OH and before I forget, I made Sky-dart bring someone to Japan for you." _he chuckled

"...Who?" Amaya asked her curiosity obviously peeked.

"Y_ou'll see when you get back to your 'estate'"_ she could tell he had a smile on his face as he cut the transmission.

"Nakamura Amaya?" a soft voice asked in concern. Amaya turned her head to face the owner of the voice, it appeared to be a young girl.

"What's up?" Amaya asked as she turned to face the girl fully, she wasn't wearing the Ouran uniform, so it would seem as if she worked at the school... also she wasn't looking directly at her that could be a clue.

"You appeared to be speaking to yourself, I was wondering if you felt ok," she explained as Amaya sweat-dropped

"I'm fine, just my muse getting the better of me," she laughed lightly as the girl smiled slightly then nodded "anything else?" she asked as the girl lingered for a second

"Not at all, Nakamura Amaya." she answered, bowed then left.

"Hey Alex?" she asked re-establishing the connection.

"Y_eeaaah?"_

"Has this estate got somewhere to practice my fighting?" she asked curiously

"W_hy, you can fight perfectly... no need to practice right?" _

"Both of them have Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka... and one of their friends family has over a hundred privet police," she sighed in response as Alex blanked for a second

"....._Girl you're in trouble this time... I know you're good, but on your own... fighting all those? You're gonna have to get them alone or something, use your biggest advantage!"_

"And that would be WHAT?!" she hissed venomously

"I_ scanned Kaoru on the roof...it seems he likes you"_ Alex snickered "_use it. With the right moves, you could have him trailing after you like a love-sick puppy." _she frowned at that in thought

".... That's kinda mean, Alex" she mumbled and he blanked again

"_Phoebe, EVERYTHING we do is considered practically EVIL, we kill, we massacre, we don't act nice unless we're actually acting... you said so yourself, we never let our human nature get the better of us"_ he recited a bit of the code as she rolled her eyes

"Yes-yes I know, stop with the code or I'll gut you alive," she growled as he squeaked

"_D__uly noted_" he responded quickly

"Good... now keep watching, they'll be dead by next week." she sighed then took the ear piece out, effectively ending the conversation. Amaya then stood up and walked out the small room and into the large corridor. She walked to the massive windows and looked out towards the clock tower; trying to figure out a way to get past her conflicting emotions.

"You ok?" there was that voice that she just hated at the moment!

"I'm fine Kaoru... how come you're always around?" she asked turning to face the shrugging twin, then again, the face that voice belong to, she just couldn't hate!.

"Coincidence?" he guessed as she smiled slightly

"Yeah... I guess so," she sighed

"You seem like your avoiding something," he analysed as she blinked

"Like what?" she asked as he moved closer, standing next to her

"I dunno, you just looked distressed." he smiled as she laughed lightly

"Thanks captain obvious," she winked as he chuckled

"You're welcome Madam Mystery," he smirked in response

"Madam Mystery?" she asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"You're always running off at random times, the helpers hear you talking to yourself-

-She told you about that?!" she yelped/interrupted, eyes widened and gaping.

"Well... I'm one of the Hitachiin brothers" he sweat-dropped in response

"Bleh," she responded childishly as he smirked.

"If you'd have stayed in the club a little longer, you would have heard Tamaki announce when the clubs next big event would be," he smiled as she frowned

"What is it?" she asked curiously as he smiled

"The Host Clubs annual ball." he smiled as she tilted her head to the side in confusion "you've gotten quite a few admirers since you arrived. Word of warning, Tamaki said that everyone must have a date, so you should be getting swamped by requests," he smirked as she gulped

"Uhh... but.....-

-Then again, you could just say yes to someone now and get it over with" he shrugged, interrupting her.

"...**Who**" she asked suspiciously as he smirked

"Would you go with me?" he asked as her eyes widened "please?" he asked

"Umm... err..." '_he's my target he's my target HE'S MY TAR- fuck it'_ she thought then smiled "sure." at that he grinned, hugged her then scat to find his brother as she blinked.

--- later that day ---

Amaya had gotten back to the estate that Alex had set up for her by walking, as she didn't exactly have a limo. She walked to the front door and opened it

"Well hello there," a voice spoke up, on instinct she grabbed her gun and aimed "whoa-whoa its just me!" the voice yelped and the tall-ish male walked out of the shadows as she gaped. the boy had shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes he also had a slight goatee. he was around 6'1 and wore a black shirt and plain old -cut at the knees- jeans.

"Ben?!" she yelped in shock

"Did ya miss me?" he smirked as she put her gun away and hugged him.

"I know my weapons did." she smirked as he shrugged "wha'cha doin here anyway?" she asked, placing her bag next to the door.

"Sky picked me up, Alex thought you needed help with something." he shrugged as she cursed

"Did he say what?" she asked

"Only... boy troubles." he chuckled as she face-palmed "I'm guessing Alex is dead then?" he asked as she nodded with gritted teeth

"I'm gonna rip him to shreds with my bare hands!" she hissed as Ben laughed "but first, I need a dress," she sighed

"....You serious?" he blinked

"Yup, can you make one?" she asked pleadingly

"....I guess so... but why?" he asked confused, since she usually hated dresses.

"I've been asked to go to a ball with Kaoru, its a chance to get closer to my target so I agreed, I need a dress!" she panicked

"Ok-ok I'll make it, what colours?" he asked as she gained a thoughtful look.

"Black and white, balls on Friday, go-go-go!" she hurried then ran upstairs to sort things out as he shook his head and got to work.

**I was bored so I decided to write two chapters of this thing -.-' sorry if it sucks, I just write the stuff. **

**Ben: 18 year old weapons/props/outfits creator and caretaker. Ben makes sure all of Amaya's weapons and props are working perfectly for each mission, he acts like a big brother towards her, always being slightly over-protective. He also creates the outfits she wears, making sure they're all bullet proof. **

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – to catch an assassin

"Ok Phee, you asked for a training ground and you got it" Ben smirked as he led the red-head into a darkened room, he'd woke her up earlier than usual so to be blunt she wasn't feeling that 'cooperative' with whatever he'd planned .

"Turn the lights on, Ben." She sighed as the lights flickered on, revealing a room filled with her weapons, punching bags, an obstacle course and a few mats. "...wow" she breathed after a moment

"I put together a few things for you, cause you know... I'd rather you not get shot by some hundred police" he shrugged as she smiled

"Aww tah, Ben," she smiled, thankful for the chance to make sure she was properly prepared for whatever task she'd have to fulfil in order to complete her mission.

"You're welcome, now go get dressed or you'll be late for school!" he ordered as she glared at him then sulked past him

"Why... why did they have to give me the mission that involved school?!" she exclaimed as she walked up the basement stairs. He chuckled to himself, knowing that he was the only one in the entire world that could actually order her around without being killed.

While walking the long trek towards Ouran, Amaya swore she was being followed; just as she was about to turn around and look a voice stopped her.

"Excuse me Miss?" a woman asked, she'd attacked been just outside the park that Amaya had been walking past...apparently.

"Yes?" Amaya asked turning to face the woman

"Those boys took my things and there is no way I could get them back by myself, could you maybe help me?" she asked as Amaya frowned

"...Why ask me?" Amaya questioned as the woman's eyes flickered to the side slightly then shot back to her

"You're the only one around, and you seem athletic and young" she answered as Amaya sighed, noticing the eye flickering.

"Fine..." she sighed then left her school back with the woman and ran after the two boys.

"_I just woke up and already you're being followed, what's up?" _Alex yawned

"Who's following me?" she asked as she chased the boys down

"_Dunno, whoever it is has signal blockers, I can't see." _Alex responded simply

"Lot'a help you are" she hissed then jumped onto her hands and propelled herself over the two boys then swiped their feet out from under them with her own leg. "Bags please?" she smiled innocently as both boys handed her the bags quickly "taaah," she smiled then ran back to the woman whom bowed quickly

"Arigato," she thanked then walked off after giving Amaya her bags back.

Down the road the woman stopped at a black car as the window rolled down to reveal Kyoya and the twins.

"She seems like an acrobat, not a musician Ootori-sama." She bowed as Hikaru looked at Kaoru

"What... just cause I like her you decide to become privet detectives and get Kyoya-sempai involved, its kinda stupid... there's nothing to investigate, she's just a normal girl" Kaoru spoke in confidence. Right then, Kaoru's phone rang, he fished it out of his pocket and looked at the picture, which was one of Amaya looking to the front of the class with her head rested on her hand with a pencil in her mouth... a picture took in secret (or so he thought). "Amaya?" he asked

"If you're just gonna follow me, you could at least give me a lift my legs are killin here!" she growled down the phone as he sweat-dropped

"It was Hikaru's idea," he defended

"I don't care... just give me a lift and I won't smack you one." She sighed in response as he put his hand against the speaker.

"Drive ahead and pick her up, she knows we're here." He sighed

"...Suspicious much?" Hikaru growled

"Not exactly, the woman we hired wasn't exactly a good actor." Kaoru rolled his eyes as the woman blinked

"Well she is just a maid in Kyoya-sempai's estate," Hikaru shot back

"Driver, pick the red-haired girl up." Kyoya spoke up, passed the maid a small roll of cash then closed the window as the driver pulled away from the curb.

Amaya waited for a few moments until the black limo pulled up and Kaoru opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Ohayo," he spoke as she smiled

"Ohayo Kaoru." She winked and got in, sitting next to Kaoru. Once in, she saw the raised eyebrow on Kyoya, she also didn't miss the suspicious look on Hikaru's face either. "...did I do something to offend you two?" she asked curiously

"Don't mind Hikaru, he just thinks you're out to get us," Kaoru shrugged as she laughed lightly

"And how would I do that exactly?" she asked sceptically

"You tell us," Hikaru responded dryly as she blinked then smirked

"Well I could use my magically appeared martial arts expertise to get you and your brother right here and now, as you both are in the same place at the same time and obviously easy targets, as it were I would have been at a dis-advantage outside the vehicle but since you kindly offered me a ride then you trusted me enough to allow me inside, thereby giving me an advantage. Or I could use Kaoru's trust in me to my own advantage and string you along, Hikaru then again put you together at the same time and just take you down there and then," she shrugged as both boys blinked "but then... I'd need martial arts, weapons, strategic expertise and someone out the outside giving me information on where you are at all times." She smirked as Kyoya frowned

"And you don't?" Kyoya asked as she shook her head

"I may be good... but I'm not _that_ good," she rolled her eyes and took out a small note pad and quickly sketched something and passed it to Kaoru, who's face went from confused to amused in a matter of seconds.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked, trying to look.

"Can I show him?" Kaoru asked sweetly as she smiled and nodded, Kaoru gave the pad to Hikaru who smirked at the picture then showed it Kyoya who shook his head and looked out the window.

On the small pad were four chibis, two of which stood over the other two with evil glares, while the smaller two cowered and hid behind each other. The smaller two were Amaya and Kaoru, the larger, were Hikaru and Kyoya. (I seriously plan on doodling that lol)

"See, I'm perfectly harmless." Amaya smiled as Hikaru smiled and nodded, Kyoya... wasn't as easily convinced, but he remained silent.

---

"So Nakamura Amaya... you're going to the dance with Hitachiin Kaoru?" a girl asked in class as Amaya blinked and smiled slightly

"It would seem so," she responded as she wrote some notes down.

"Why?" she asked frowning

"... Because he asked me?" Amaya frowned, wondering where that conversation was going to go

"No I mean why he would ask you and not me," the girl rolled her eyes as Amaya finally looked at the girl. In looks, the girl was actually pretty, but to... normal. Long-ish hazel coloured hair, brown eyes and peach skin.

"You're to average." She shrugged and turned back to her work

"Average?" the girl asked, the tone she used screamed 'insulted'

"Look around the class, chick. What colour hair do you see?" Amaya drawled as she pointed her pencil around the room.

"...Brown, black and blond." The girl shrugged

"Exactly, you look at me, and I stand out, I guess Kaoru likes girls that are different... girls that can happily change their hair colour without worrying what people may think, girls that don't squeal and faint whenever he and his brother do their whole 'brotherly love' thing," Amaya sighed as she continued to write

"...Oh," the girl sighed "what about Hitachiin Hikaru?" she asked

"... You'd like either?" Amaya frowned as she looked at the girl again

"Well they are identical," the girl shrugged

"What's your name, your FIRST name?" Amaya questioned curiously, eager to add the girl to her hit list.

"Akiko," the girl narrowed her eyes

"Well, Akiko, the brothers may LOOK identical, but they are most definitely not the same person. I'd prefer Kaoru any day over Hikaru, Kaoru's kind, gentle and always caring, Hikaru is brash, harsh even... and he cannot control his jealousy and forces his emotions upon others, they are completely different people, you'll never get anywhere with either of them, if you'd choose them both." Amaya hissed then went back to her work, leaving the girl wide eyed and mouth open. A few moments after... Amaya stopped working as what she said actually sunk in

"..._Phoebe?"_ Alex asked cautiously as she rubbed her ear, telling him to continue "_... maybe you shouldn't go through with this mission."_ He sighed "_....unless you want to kill the guy you're falling for."_

................ '_I'm falling for Kaoru!?'_ She thought shocked to her core.

**Short chapter I know... the next one will be the Dance chapter!**

**Fluff will be present! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HSM 3 FTW!!! XD**

Chapter 6 – Dance-Dance

"WHERE IS IT?!" Amaya screeched as she ran around the large house like a nutso

"Hey-hey hold your horses I'm almost done!" Ben yelled from a room downstairs

"I HAVE TO BE OUT OF THIS HOUSE IN HALF AN HOUR, THIS IS PATHETIC I TOLD YOU TO HAVE IT DONE YOU SHIT-FOR-BRAINS LOSER!!!" she screamed as Ben took a deep breath, counted to ten... then carried on working. Amaya ran into the bathroom and fixed up her hair and make-up and she ran around like a headless chicken. (They do actually keep running while headless, it's strange!)

"YOU'RE JUST WORRIED THAT HE'LL KNOCK ON AND YOU WON'T BE REAADYYYY!!!" he yelled back laughing. A second after, she stormed into the room and smacked him round the head "OUCH!" he yelped holding his injured head. And as if on que... the door bell rang

"...Oh shiiiiit" she gulped then looked at the dress he'd made "...it looks amazing," she spoke as Ben got up and bowed

"I do try. It's finished, now go upstairs and I'll invite the boy in. Get dressed... hurry up!" he hurried and put the dress in her arms and pushed her out the door. Ben then walked to the door and sorted out his clothes, made sure everything look IMMACULATE then opened the front door to see a tall man with a black suit and a hat on. "...hello?" Ben asked curiously

"Master Hitachiin is in the car..." the man smiled

"Oh... well, Amaya isn't quite ready yet... he can come in and wait if he wants." Ben chuckled as the limo driver nodded then walked back to the car. A second later, Kaoru got out the car dressed in a black suit, his hair was neatly done in his normal fashion... he looked slightly nervous.

"You must be Kaoru." Ben smirked as he moved to the side to let Kaoru in. The boy hesitated slightly and looked back at the car.... where a shadow pointed at the house and mouthed 'GO!' Kaoru then walked into the house and smiled slightly at Ben.

"...Umm, where's Amaya?" Kaoru asked as Ben chuckled

"She's getting dressed... going up there would be hazardous to ANYONE... even me," he smiled sheepishly as Kaoru blinked... he then remembered the little chat he had with his brother earlier.

---

"_Hey Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as he was getting ready, Hikaru was just putting on his shoes _

"_What's up Kaoru, having second thoughts?" Hikaru joked as Kaoru glared at him "joking!" he quickly put his hands up in 'surrender' "so what's up?" he asked as he started tying his shoe laces. _

"_Do you... do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked after a pause as Hikaru looked up and blinked... then smiled_

"_Yup," Hikaru chuckled as he stood up and grabbed his tie. _

"_Really?" Kaoru asked shocked_

"_Well you obviously do... so we both have to," Hikaru grinned and nudged his brother as Kaoru smiled "you love her?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru blushed slightly_

"_I don't know..." he answered_

"_You should tell her," Hikaru smiled as Kaoru blinked _

"_You should tell Haruhi but you're not gonna are you?" he shot back as Hikaru blanked then smiled slightly _

"_She wouldn't get it even if I did," he laughed lightly, remembering what happened with Arai. "Tell her tonight, it's your only chance," Hikaru smiled and walked out the room. _

"_...Great." Kaoru gulped and put his tie on._

_---------_

"So, who are you?" Kaoru asked curiously

"The names Ben, Ben cannon," he smiled "I help out around the house" he smiled

"... So you're a servant?" Kaoru asked curiously as Ben shook his head

"More like a big brother" Ben smiled as Kaoru mouthed an 'Oh' "so watch it," he winked. "... She's taking WAY too much time up there..." he frowned at the ceiling then grabbed a pole and banged on the ceiling "HURRY UP!!!" he yelled as a bang returned signalling that she was coming... either that or she was gonna shoot him.

A few moments after, Amaya walked into the room wearing a beautiful long flowing black and white layered dress that ended at the floor, the detached sleeves were made of black satin and flowed out over her hands. Her hair was the same as usual but for some reason it held a sparkle to it in places... then Kaoru noticed the small clips that were embedded into her hair, they were giving off the sparkle.

"Are we off?" she asked smiling as Ben smirked down at Kaoru... who just stood there staring at her like an idiot. "Hello?" she asked waving a hand in front of Kaoru's face, he snapped back to reality a second later.

"Yes!" he smiled as she held out her hand; he took it and led her out the building

"BE GOOD!" Ben yelled as Amaya gave him the finger from behind her back. Once in the car Amaya smiled at Hikaru who was also staring

"...Do I have something on my dress?" she asked curiously

"No you look perfect!" Kaoru gushed as she blushed and smiled, then she silently thanked whatever god there was that she left her earring/earpiece at the house.

"Thank you," she smiled as Hikaru rolled his eyes and smirked then he leaned over to his brother and whispered something

"It's so painfully obvious, the only one that doesn't know is her," he whispered as Kaoru blushed

"You can go driver!" Kaoru called as the car drove out of the driveway and headed towards Ouran's grand hall.

-----------

The whispers began as soon as they walked through the door; Amaya instantly felt like she shouldn't be there while the twins linked arms with her and dragged her further into the crowd as she tried to dig her heels into the floor.

"Amaya relax," Kaoru smiled softly as she looked around

"Normally I'm not really noticed so today I'm feeling a little weird," she admitted as she clung to the now blushing Hitachiin brother.

"You sure it's all the attention that's making you feel weird?" Hikaru smirked as Amaya blinked at him

"I guess so," she shrugged, still clinging.

"Would all hosts join me and Kyoya up on the grand staircase please?" Tamaki called as Hikaru and Kaoru sighed

"I'll be right back," Kaoru smiled as Amaya nodded and let go. And apparently her mind just didn't like that as it automatically yelled at her.

"Ok guys, you know the routine right?" Tamaki asked as all hosts present nodded

"Best dancer at the end gets a kiss from the host king

-all hosts must dance with a girl

-and Kaoru has to admit he likes Amaya by the end of the night!" Hikaru snuck in the last bit

"Right... wait what?!" Kaoru yelped as his brother smirked at him

"C'mon Kaoru, you can't say that you don't cause you practically admitted it to me," Hikaru smiled and nudged his brother who was just blushing so much he rivalled Tamaki whenever Haruhi complements him.

"Kaoru-kun you gotta!" Hunny grinned

"But-

-You gotta!" Hikaru butted in

"But-

-Gotta!" Tamaki cut in

"FINE!" Kaoru exclaimed loud enough for many of the girls in the room to stare at him "....it's all good ladies!" he called as they giggled... Amaya just looked up at him worriedly as he winked and smiled down at her, inevitably causing her to blush and turn away.

"See, she liiiiiikes you," Hikaru grinned as Kaoru blinked and smiled

"Why can't you guys let them sort it out themselves... you can't push things like this" Haruhi sighed as Kaoru grinned at her

"Thanks Haruhi, now if you don't mind... I have a date waiting for me," Kaoru nodded his head then walked back down the stairs to Amaya who smiled upon his return.

"Hi," she smiled as he waved

"Hi" he grinned then held out his hand "Would you like to dance?" he asked as she smiled and took his hand

"Of course," she purred more than spoke as he led her to the middle of the room.

Then everything seemed to go into a slow-mo universe, she felt Kaoru's hand rest on her waist

"Umm, Kaoru?" she mumbled as he smiled "I'm really not a good dancer," she smiled sheepishly

"Let me show you then," he spoke softly as she took his hand.

_Take his hand, take a breath  
move in close, and take one step  
Keep your eyes, locked on mine  
and let the music, be your guide _

The music that played seemed to get her confidence up a whole lot as it actually explained what to do; Kaoru led her in a slow dance and practically ignored everyone else in the room. Then the music picked up as he span her around as he dressed flowed out slightly.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feelin' the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on gettin' better  
So can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance_

For some reason the entire room seemed to stare at them both while the other Hosts grinned amongst each other.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all_

And you can't keep us apart  
Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart  
Cause my heart is  
Cause my heart is  
Wherever you are

Kaoru then pulled her back against him and smiled down at her as she blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer to him.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feelin' the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on gettin' better  
So can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance_

_Oh, no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

Hikaru smiled as he watched his brother then glanced at Haruhi and smiled and turned to her

"Can I have this dance?" he asked as she blinked up at him and nodded

"Sure," she smiled and took his hand as they walked down onto the dance floor.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feelin' the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on gettin' better  
So can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance_

Kaoru looked at his brother and grinned as Amaya followed his gaze and smiled

"I knew she was a girl," she mumbled as Kaoru blinked and looked down at her "I'm very perceptive," she smiled softly as Kaoru chuckled

"Come with me," he whispered as she nodded and followed him. Kaoru led her to the third music room then turned on the lights.

"What are we doing here?" she asked frowning as he smiled slightly

"I wanted to tell you something... but I wanted to do it in privet" he shuffled his feet as she blinked curiously

"What's wrong?" she asked as he walked closer to her, right now she actually wished she had the damn earpiece... so Alex could tell her what was going through his mind... now she actually realized how much she needed her team...even though they annoyed her sometimes.

"Do you... would you..." then he took a deep breath "would you be my girlfriend?" he asked as her eyes widened in shock "I really like you," he smiled slightly as she blushed and smiled "...well?" he asked hopefully

"Kaoru... I'm not exactly the type of girl you'd want to be associated with," she sighed as Kaoru frowned "... but there is no chance in this world that I'm gonna say no," she smiled as Kaoru grinned and wrapped his arms around her

"So is that a yes?" he asked as she grinned and hugged him, completely forgetting about the mission.

"Most definitely." She smiled softly,

"Amaya?" Kaoru asked as she looked up, he _was _taller than her...

"Hmm?" she asked as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own, her eyes widened in shock, shortly after he pulled away

"...Was that ok?" he asked unsurely

"... I guess I'll have to remember that forever" she smiled as he raised an eyebrow "they say that a girl will always remember her first kiss," she blushed as he smiled

"That was your first kiss?" he asked as she nodded sheepishly as he chuckled "mind if I steal another?" he asked as she grinned

"Wouldn't mind if you did," she purred as he grinned and pressed his lips to hers again.

---

**Like I said... High school Musical 3 rocks, I've been trying to write this for ages now... and for some reason I just couldn't get the fluffy-ness-ness-ness right, I listen to one song from High school Musical 3 and its written within an hour -.-' **

**The song belongs to Disney not me! I wish it did but it doesn't! I just thought it fit for this chapter ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just thought I should make this clear, Ben... is a real person, and he's a good friend of mine who asked to be included in the story... t'was a good thing I put him in too... gave me a new character to mess with XD **

* * *

Chapter 7

"Hikaru, would you mind if Amaya came home with us?" Kaoru asked absentmindedly as Hikaru frowned, obviously wondering what his Brother meant.

"Whhyyyyy?" Hikaru drawled as Kaoru smiled

"Well... Moms back in town tonight isn't she, she was always saying that she wanted to meet them if we got girlfriends... since she thinks we're you know..." he paused as Hikaru chuckled and nodded, understanding "well, it'd be nice to put her view straight... I mean, if she meets Amaya, maybe she won't be so angry at us," he smiled as Hikaru smiled and nodded.

"Course she can come with us you doof, what the heck are you asking me for?" Hikaru winked as Kaoru grinned and hugged his brother. Hikaru was happy for his brother, finding someone that he finally liked... and who liked him back.

"Just making sure you didn't mind" Kaoru smiled then let go of his brother as Hikaru smiled and ruffled his younger brothers hair causing Kaoru to pout.

"Thanks for thinking about me," Hikaru winked then put his blazer on; as they were getting dressed for school. "Have you ever wondered why Amaya walks to school?" Hikaru questioned as Kaoru frowned

"Well she doesn't really cause we pick her up," Kaoru grinned as Hikaru smirked

"I mean, why doesn't she have her own limo?" Hikaru asked curiously, normally a rich person would have a limousine.

"She doesn't really seem like the type to want one... I think she'd rather be walking" Kaoru shrugged as he put his shoes on and tied the laces. "I guess that's why I like her so much," he smiled as Hikaru smiled slightly.

"It's great to see you so happy about this... now c'mon time for school." Hikaru grinned as he dragged his brother out the room.

-

"Beeeennn?" Amaya groaned as she trudged through the hallways of her large-ish house in her 'school uniform', her hair still a mess.

"Coffee and toast, m'lady," Ben smirked as he held the plate and cup out for the tired girl, which she gladly took and sat down at the table with fuzzy slippers on her feet. "....Where'd you get those slippers?" Ben asked curiously as she ran her fingers through her messy hair and yawned

"Kaoru," she answered mid-yawn as Ben sighed

"I've got a feeling that this mission just flipped itself over," he mumbled as she blinked

"What do you mean?" she asked, picking up a piece of toast.

"You've fallen for him," Ben stated dryly as she smirked

"None of your business" she spoke with a 'sing-song' tune, Ben immediately rolled his eyes in response.

"You do know that little ability will be stripped as soon as you get home right?" he asked as she stuck her tongue out and finished her breakfast and coffee.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it while it lasts," she laughed then walked out to sort out her hair.

"Hey... um, Phee?" Ben asked as he walked after her

"What is it Ben?" she asked curiously as she ruffled her hair in the mirror.

"What's gonna happen... if the boss finds out you haven't killed em yet?" Ben asked unsurely

"He won't find out... you won't tell him, I won't tell him... we shall stay in one piece," she winked as she put her head-band in.

"You know him, Phee... he knows everything whether you tell him or not... besides, if he does... you think he'll send someone else to do the job?" he asked curiously as he leaned on the bathroom door

"I don't know Ben. I don't think I can do it," she gulped as she sat down as he moved closer to the distressed assassin.

"Phee... you know I always want what's best for you... most of the time I never get that as I HATE seeing you kill. With Kaoru... you're happy, I see that... every time I see him with you, you have a smile on your face." he smiled as he knelt down to look at her face to face as she smiled slightly

"Ben... Thanks..." she spoke softly as he chuckled and hugged her

"Now hurry up and get ready, your lover-boy'll be here soon," he winked then ran off before she could throw something at him for ruining the moment.

----

"Why hello there," Ben greeted as both twins stood at the door "ummm... which ones which?" he blinked in confusion as both grinned

"Left is Kaoru," Amaya laughed as she ran down the stairs and grabbed her bag

"How can you tell?" Ben asked as Kaoru blinked, obviously thinking the same thing.

"I know the boy I'm dating, Ben" she smiled as she planted a kiss on Kaoru's cheek causing the younger twin to blush and the elder to snicker.

"Dawww," Ben teased as she stuck her tongue out at him

"Shall we go?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru found his hand in Amaya's as she grinned and tugged him towards the car

"I guess so," Kaoru smiled and followed the red-head

"Amaya, keep your backside out of trouble!" Ben called after her as she jumped in the car, followed by both twins.

"Yes Mr Panicky-Poo!" she called and closed the door, laughing. Once inside the car, the driver set off to Ouran, and silence ensued

"Hey Amaya?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru blinked

"Hmmm?" she asked, looking out the window

"Our mother is back in town today... Kaoru wanted her to meet you, would you like to join us at our house after school?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru smiled thankful that his brother had the courage to ask when he actually didn't.

"Y-your mother?" she asked almost nervously

"Yeah, she's a fashion designer... she's been a little angry with us ever since she found out about our little act in the host club... she believes that it actually isn't an act, I wanna prove that it is," Kaoru smiled as she nodded

"I understand. Umm... I guess I can make an appearance" she shrugged… silently planning to make a quick escape later after school.

"Thanks," Kaoru grinned and hugged her as she smiled and snuggled closer to the younger twin.

"Aww, how sweet" Hikaru teased as Kaoru blushed Amaya on the other hand; stuck her tongue out then proceeded to pull up her legs and rest her head on Kaoru's chest. Kaoru smiled and ran his fingers through her hair as she yawned. "Don't fall asleep on us, we're almost at school," Hikaru snickered as

"I think that statement should have been HIM, not US" Amaya smirked as Hikaru frowned then smirked

"Fine then miss smarty pants, don't fall asleep on HIM" he corrected with a 'sarcastic' tone as she laughed shortly and sat up properly. Se then turned her head and looked at Kaoru curiously

"You're very quiet today" she blinked as Kaoru smiled and shrugged

"Speechless by your radiance my dear," he purred and kissed the back of her hand to which she responded to with a multiple of things, first of which was to stare at him like he'd grown a second head, then she blushed…. Then proceeded to smile shyly and hug him.

"Awww c'mon, you're making it painfully obvious that I have no girlfriend!" Hikaru protested as Amaya smiled.

"Tell her then you idiot," she smirked as Hikaru blinked stupefied "Haruhi… She's a girl, PAINFULLY obvious, also very obvious that not only do you like her as a friend but a whole lot more too!" she smirked as Hikaru blinked again, but this time, his cheeks had a small amount of blush on them.

"How'd you know about Haruhi anyway, Amaya?" Kaoru asked curiously

"Meh, the way she looks at Hikaru when he's not looking could be a great hint," she rolled her eyes as both twins blinked "yes Kaoru, you're conveniently taking snapshots of me when it happens," she winked as Kaoru smiled sheepishly

"I needed a caller ID picture!" he defended

"Suuuuure," both Amaya and Hikaru spoke in unison, only Amaya's tone held more of a cheeky mischievous edge to it.

"You could have just asked me you know," she winked as Kaoru sweat-dropped smiling

"Do you have any idea what he had to go through just to talk to you after a while?" Hikaru smirked as Kaoru fumbled with his hands

"Aww, leave him be, he's cuuute," Amaya laughed and wrapped her arms around Kaoru as he smiled and moved his arm out of her grip and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her closer as the car came to a stop and the door opened.

"We're here" the driver spoke

"Thanks!" Amaya grinned and jumped out the car as both twins followed, putting their hands in their pockets and nodding to the driver. They grabbed their bags and walked behind Amaya as the car drove off.

--------

The club… was in a state of depression…. And Kyoya didn't like that one bit…. The reason for this depression you ask? Kaoru, was now officially taken, leaving Hikaru left out so there was no chance of anyone getting 'simultaneously' loved by both handsome Hitachiin twins, so you'd guess there'd be some pretty upset chicks in there, the rest… were just glaring at Amaya as she sat on the red couch…. Not really taking up anyone's time… and quite frankly, she was getting PISSED.

"TAKE AN F-IN PICTURE YOU JEALOUS BUNCH OF FANGIRLY-OBSESSED-FREAKS!" she finally snapped and stormed out the room as all hosts present looked up in shock.

"… What just happened?" Kaoru asked curiously

"Amaya was getting none-stop glares from your 'fangirly-obsessed-freaky' fans," Haruhi explained "her fuse just went nuclear explosion" she explained as Kaoru got up quickly and headed straight for the door, but was beaten by Kyoya,

"Sit" he instructed as Kaoru narrowed his eyes at the taller boy and tried to pass, but got pushed down onto a chair and stared down at, Hikaru was frozen in shock… how DARE Kyoya do that! "I know you now have a certain need to comfort your new girlfriend, but I doubt talking to the girl in that state of mind would do your relationship any good at all." Kyoya explained his actions as Kaoru growled slightly

"I'm not taking part in this if they-" he then proceeded to point to the 'obsessed' fan girls "- can't take the hint that they don't appeal to me in that sense. She doesn't deserve to be glared at incessantly for absolutely no reason what so ever!" Kaoru protested as Kyoya seemed to mull that over in his mind for a second then looked at the group of glarer's and pointed to the door

"This club is for 'classy' and 'polite' people, if you cannot abide by those rules, then I'm afraid you shall be leaving" he explained as they gasped in shock "go find her Kaoru," he instructed as he nodded and ran off out the door.

---

'_You ok Phee?_' Alex asked cautiously, having detected a storm in her area....

"I'm going to kill them ALL!!" she fumed as she paced back and forth on the clock tower roof.

'… _Whhyyy?_' he asked curiously… normally she never actually threatened anyone unless they were her target

"They're OBSESSED, and it's PISSING ME OFF!" she snarled as he blinked at the mic and smirked

'_You're…. __**jealous?**_' he asked teasingly

"I don't HAVE to be jealous, I'M dating him, they shouldn't even get involved in this, it's none of their business and I hate them all!" she raged, kicking one of the stones on the wall.

'_Phee… calm down, if you're dating him then I doubt they have any chance of stealing him away…'_ he chuckled as she walked down the stairs of the clock tower and heading towards the actual music rooms to grab her guitar…. And apparently choosing to now ignore Alex, who was actually grating her last nerve with his attempt at comforting words,

"Excuse me?" a voice asked making her jump and almost grab her gun. She turned around and glared at the youngster as he blinked

"What?" she asked

"The host club told me to give you their apologies… Hitachiin Kaoru is looking for you… they all couldn't come so they sent me," he smiled slightly as she blinked

"Tell em, nice try," she growled and walked into the music rooms and slammed the door angrily as the younger year backed away and ran off quickly.

"Scaring little kids?" Kaoru asked as he leaned against the wall, apparently he knew her too well… damn it. So…. She ignored him… yeah, that'd work. "Amaya, I'm worry about them, I really am, and Kyoya's threatened to kick them out!" he explained as she plugged her guitar into the AMP. "Amaya, it's not my fault and you know that," he sighed as she looked at him

"I know, but for your safety and all theirs… I think you should just, back out of the room and stay at least ten yards away for the next hour or so, just to be safe," she drawled as she sat down and grabbed her pick. Apparently he didn't feel like taking the hint and grabbed a chair and sat in front of her.

"Amaya… I just want you to know that… I only just got up the courage to ask you out right?" he asked as she frowned and nodded "and you're different from everyone else in this school, correct?" he asked as she scoffed and nodded

"You goin anywhere with this, captain obvious?" she asked sarcastically as he gave her a dry look "….sorry, still pissed," she apologised as he nodded and carried on

"You're unique, amazing and beautiful… compared to all the other girls in this school, you're amazing," he finished as she put her guitar down and stood up

"Kaoru… thanks, but I'm not that amazing…" she lowered her head as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, her head resting on his chest.

"Yes you are, and don't let those girls annoy you, they're just jealous of wha-mmph" he was silenced by Amaya's lips pressed firmly against his… a kiss which he happy returned. It soon escalated into something else as he pushed her against the table; she continued their game of tonsil hockey even after Kaoru had her pinned to the table, kissing the air out of her lungs.

Then… just as she got rid of his blazer, the door opened.

"Gah!" Tamaki yelped as he turned around quickly, the rest of the host club peeked around the door as Mori covered Honey's eyes.

"Little faced paced this relationship isn't it?" Haruhi drawled dryly.

"……._Do you MIND?" _both now blushing teens spoke in unison, as Amaya pushed Kaoru off. Hikaru was grinning like an idiot as Kaoru pouted

"Well, at least you can continue that when you join us tonight." Hikaru teased as she crossed her arms over her chest and plain glared at him

"OUT!" Kaoru ordered as he pushed the hosts out the room then closed the door "….sorry Amaya," he spoke nervously, blushing madly. Amaya proceeded to pick up his blazer and hand it to him then smirk and wink.

"Nothing to apologise for," she purred "… but I expect a full sorry for the interruption off of those idiots,"

"So, you're cheered up then?" he asked slyly as she grinned and nodded

"C'mon, let's get back to the club before Kyoya makes you pay for being absent," she laughed lightly, fixed her make-up and clothing then opened the door; while Kaoru sighed dreamily and followed.

During the time left in the club, Amaya spent the time away from Kaoru… making the girls even more jealous. Now that she thought about it… she found it highly amusing.

"He actually did that?" one girl asked as Amaya smirked and sipped her tea

"Mmm, yeah, he was so dominant and strong" she spoke in a sultry voice as the girls blushed and squealed, just wishing they were the red-head

"How was he dominant?" one girl asked… So she decided to exaggerate the truth

"He pulled the guitar from my hands and pinned me to the table, then snogged me senseless… it was so amazingly hot," she smirked as they blushed madly, just imagining him doing the same thing to them.

"Telling stories?" Kaoru purred down her ear as she shuddered

"Mmm, how can I not?" she asked in a low seductive voice, causing more squeals "this is just too easy" she added while the girls squealed, causing Kaoru to chuckle.

"Quick learner," he purred as he placed a kiss on her neck, increasing the squeals ten-fold… with a few nose-bleeds here and there as the red-head shuddered.

"Go back to your customers Kaoru," she smirked as he feigned a hurt look then grinned and walks back to his brother; whom was grinning like a nut-case.

------

"Ok… Now quiiieeet," Hikaru shushed as they sneaked through the front door of the large Hitachiin estate

"Boys?!" Yuzuha called as both twins flinched, Amaya squeaked and hid.

"Coming!" they both called as they walked in, Kaoru holding Amaya's hand, pulling her further into the house.

"You called mother?" Hikaru asked as he leaned on the door frame

"Where's Kaoru?" she asked cautiously, just then Kaoru poked his head around the door as she breathed a sigh of relief

'_**WTF?!**_' Amaya thought shocked, after hearing the sigh's tone.

"I'm here mum, and guess what!" Kaoru grinned as she frowned and looked at him curiously

"Whaaat?" she asked suspiciously

"I'd like you to meet, Amaya," he smiled and pulled Amaya out into view as she squeaked and blinked

"……. Hikaru, Kaoru…. Out and close the door." Their mother frowned as both blinked and looked at Amaya. "I need to talk to the young girl in privet," she spoke smiling as both nodded; Kaoru gave Amaya a quick kiss on the cheek before scatting out the door with his brother, their mother noticed this and frowned then closed the door, making sure both twins were out of ear-shot. "Phoebie Myers I presume?" she asked as Amaya nodded shortly.

"You called for my assistance if I'm correct in my assumptions," Amaya frowned at the taller woman.

"I did yes…. But I have changed my mind," she sighed softly as Amaya blinked "I thought about it after making the call… I should have thought before hand… my boys aren't like that, sure they're a little 'close' but that's only to be expected…" she explained

"I'm sorry Mrs Hitachiin… contracts can not be withdrawn when they are created" Amaya explained, moving a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"But-

-But on the other hand" Amaya cut her off "…. I cannot kill them," she sighed as Yuzuha blinked in surprise

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Kaoru…. I can't kill him…" Amaya explained, her eyes lowering to the floor "for the first time in my life I actually…. Love someone," she sighed as Yuzuha smiled brilliantly

"So they are safe?" she asked curiously

"Doubtful Mrs Hitachiin…. I'm not the only assassin that could have been given the job, usually another is sent out just in case the first fails, I'm yet to find out whom that other is but I assure you… neither of your twins will be safe until I take down that other… instead of killing them… I'm going to protect them," Amaya spoke defiantly.

"It appears that Kaoru does like you a lot in return," Yuzuha smirked as Amaya blushed and immediately recalled the incident from earlier

"Ehem, umm, yeah I know," she grinned cheekily.

* * *

**Apparently their mother doesn't think before putting a contract on her sons heads -.-' the twist must be obvious in this XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Snow day

"AMAYA!" Ben yelled as the teenager yelped, flailed then fell out of bed. Rubbing her now sore head and she put on her warm robe and fuzzy slippers fixed her red and black silk pyjamas and trudged down the large staircase.

"Whaaaaat?" she asked mid-yawn as she walked into the kitchen, then stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened as Ben just blinked at her… as did the 7 others in the room. "….." she stood silent for a second, rubbed her eyes just to make sure she was seeing correctly then finally came to terms with the situation… "What are you doing in my kitchen?" she grumbled, rubbing her still throbbing head.

"It's been snowing, Ama-chan!" Honey laughed as he held his teddy Usa-chan tightly in his arms.

"It's a Snow-Day; school has been cancelled until Monday in other words." Kyouya spoke as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"So you all ended up in my house… why?" she asked again, this time with her hands on her hips.

"Ben let us in," both twins grinned as the glare was turned onto the eldest in the room, who immediately put his hands up in surrender.

"They drove me to it!" he pointed madly at the twins, who were putting on their most innocent look.

"Aside from all this petty arguing, doesn't the lovely princess look beautiful in her pyjamas?!" Tamaki cooed as the glare was transfixed and intensified onto him, making him shrivel up in the corner, hiding behind a curtain… and Amaya wasn't going to apologise any time soon either. Amaya soon found herself surrounded by the identical devils, one of which she really didn't mind… especially since his lips were so close to her neck

"Come and play with us Amaya," Hikaru spoke smoothly

"We'll make it ever-so fun," Kaoru purred in a velvety smooth voice, his lips grazing the soft flesh of her neck causing a shiver to run down her spin

"…. I'll get changed," she spoke quickly and ran out the room as both boys grinned triumphantly.

"Well that looked easy," Haruhi commented as Ben nodded his agreement

"It does help when one of the two is dating her…" Ben responded while nodding. While the little exchange of words was being said, Hikaru had made his way over to Haruhi silently and leaned down to her ear…

"Never underestimate us Hitachiins, we can do marvellous things," he purred smoothly, making her jump and squeak, Tamaki then immediately pranced over and pulled Haruhi away from Hikaru.

"Stay away from my precious daughter you devil child!" Tamaki exclaimed as Hikaru gave him a challenging smirk.

"Gonna make me, Tono?" he asked, pulling the daydreaming teenage girl back to him.

"...._MOTHER, _the devil child's being mean again!"

"Hey Kaoru," Ben smirked as Kaoru looked over to the 18 year old.

"What?" he asked as Ben pulled him out the room, Hikaru looked up and frowned at the special but shrugged it off and continued to harass Haruhi with mind-imagery while Tamaki tried to get Kyouya to intervene (lol)

"I'll bet you a tenner that she won't mind if you go up there," he winked as Kaoru blushed

"S-so?" he gulped

"Listen," he whispered as Kaoru looked up, sure enough the sound of running water reached his ears "from what I hear you two came close to something quite intimate in actual school times, I wonder what would happen if you caught her just getting out of the shower," he smirked slyly

"I'd umm… rather not invade personal space in that area without permission…" Kaoru blushed just from the pictures his mind was giving him.

"Your choice," Ben chuckled and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Kaoru to ponder the opportunity, on one side, he could run upstairs and see how far he could actually get before she cut his man-hood off with a rusty spoon… then on the other side he could actually go up and get somewhere……. And then there was the smarter side which he chose to go with… sit back in the kitchen and be a good little boy. Ben then walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder firmly.

"Good choice," he chuckled in a dark voice then walked over to the coffee maker. Obviously that whole little chat had been a test…

"What was that about?" Hikaru asked curiously

"He's just being a protective guardian," Kaoru chuckled and leaned back in his chair, Hikaru mouthed an 'oh' and sat down on a chair opposite the now day-dreaming Haruhi.

"BEN!!" Amaya yelled from upstairs

"WHAT?!" Ben yelled back

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE ALL THE TOWELS?!" she responded, an angry tone laced through her voice making him laugh and run out the room upstairs, grab 1 large towel and one smallish one and throw them into the bathroom then he ran back downstairs.

"There!" he laughed

"Thanks!" she replied and wrapped herself up in the fluffy towel, then wrapped her wet hair in the fabric and scat into her own room and locked the door. She dressed in a pair of tight fitting light blue jeans that were tucked into a pair of fluffy white boots, and a white polo-neck shirt that clung to her figure. The look was topped off by a long sleeved ankle length black cardigan with two zippers. Her hair had been left without its usual 'poofy-ness'.

"……..Wow, you look so pretty Ama-chan!" Honey gasped as everyone turned to face the figure in the doorway

"Thank you Honey-sempai," she smiled as he grinned and munched on a slice of cake that Ben had given to him.

"Shall we go outside then?" Kaoru asked with a now permanent grin etched onto his face.

"Let's go!" Honey cheered and ran out the room and out into the back-garden followed by Mori, Ben, Kyouya Tamaki, Haruhi then Hikaru as Kaoru smiled at Amaya and took her hand and followed the others out. The moment the two left the building, the fight started, two snowballs came out of nowhere and got the couple right in the faces. Both looked in the direction and saw Hikaru and Haruhi, both in hysterics in the snow.

"This way," Amaya growled darkly as she pulled Kaoru down into the snow, they hid behind a tree as both Haruhi and Hikaru looked around for them

"They've gotta be around here somewhere!" Hikaru growled as Haruhi shrugged and looked around

"Let's get someone else," she smiled as Hikaru grinned and nodded

"How about we start them off, hmm?" Kaoru asked, a sly smirk playing on his lips.

"How?" Amaya asked curiously as his smirk turned into a full blown grin.

"Easy," he replied simply and snuck out of the hiding place, scooping up a ball of snow; he quickly packed it into a ball and aimed at Haruhi.

"Maybe I should do it," Amaya whispered as Kaoru blinked "I have brilliant aim," she winked as Kaoru smirked and handed the ball of snow over to the rosy-cheeked red head "where should I aim?" she asked

"Her legs, aim it well, there's a small bit of ice just in front of them, time it right and she'll grab him to keep herself stable… he'll go down with her cause his balance sucks, its even worse on ice." he explained as she nodded and narrowed her eyes… waiting for the opportune moment… she launched it. Seconds later it hit Haruhi's legs causing her to slip, grab Hikaru's arm and drag him down into the soft snow with her.

"Ummm…" Haruhi gulped as Hikaru smiled charmingly down at her

"Quite an awkward position, don't you agree," he smirked as she blushed, he couldn't tell whether it was because of the closeness… or because of the cold, he personally hoped for the first one.

"Y-yeah," she smiled softly, her hazel eyes locked on his amber ones.  
Tamaki was the first to notice the predicament and was just about to run over when two large snow-balls hit him right in the face, knocking him over into a pile of snow. This action going completely unnoticed by the two teens still led in the snow.

"Think we got em?" Amaya asked smugly as Kaoru smiled down at her

"Ooooh we got em goood" he replied as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked softly as he blinked down at her curiously

"Hmm?" he asked

"I'm kinda getting a cramp…" she blushed more as he smirked and helped her up, only to slip and fall right back down again into the pile of snow, only this time… she was the one on top and in his arms.

"Heh…" Hikaru breathed a rosy flush across his cheeks.

"Look," Kaoru breathed as he pointed at the tree above both Haruhi and Hikaru

"Shall we?" Amaya grinned slyly as Kaoru nodded smirking. Then both scooped up a large snow ball and launched it at the tree, knocking the snow off the branches, covering the couple in a thick blanket of cold snow causing two muffled yelps.

"LET'S MAKE A SNOW MAN!!" Honey yelled as he ran around in the snow. Kaoru and Amaya then proceeded to help dig the struggling duo out of the snow.

"So how come you all ended up here?" Amaya asked curiously as her, Kaoru, Haruhi and Hikaru rolled up the middle of the snow man.

"Well, Kyouya's dad has all the grounds gritted so there's no snow there, Tamaki's grandmother hates him so no snow there, Honey's dad won't let him play around and Haruhi has no gardens so… we decided to ambush you!" Hikaru laughed as Haruhi shook her head

"That and Kaoru didn't wanna leave you out of the fun," Haruhi added as Kaoru blushed

"Awww," Amaya laughed and hugged the blushing twin. "So… did you two enjoy your little huggle fest under the tree?" Amaya smirked after letting go of Kaoru. Both Haruhi and Hikaru flushed bright red at the memory

"…That…. that was YOU!" Hikaru yelped and pointed as both teens smirked smugly

"Aimed and fired, hit and watched you two go flying. Aww, it's so fun setting people up," Kaoru teased and just like that, the large ball of snow was forgotten as the four chased each other around the gardens, throwing clumps of snow at each other.

----

"Would you guys like to stay over here tonight?" Ben asked curiously as Tamaki blinked

"Would Ama-chan let us?" Honey asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I'm sure she would," the 18 year old chuckled "why don't you phone your parents and ask, there's plenty of room here for you all," he explained as the group got out their phones and called their parents.

"I can stay!" Honey cheered and leapt onto the comfy couch and snuggled into the plush surface

"My dad said I could stay as long as there's another girl in the building," Haruhi smiled as Ben nodded.

"If it isn't an issue then I can stay," Kyouya spoke, fixing his glasses smoothly.

"I can!" Tamaki cheered as he sat next to Honey.

"We can," both twins stated in unison as they walked in with Amaya

"Can you stay Mori-sempai?" Amaya asked smiling

"Ah," Mori grunted his response as she nodded

"Ben… show them to their rooms" she instructed as Ben gave her a dry look

"Yes your royal highness" he grumbled and walked out the room, followed by six others.

"Aren't you checking?" Amaya asked Kaoru as he shrugged

"Hikaru'll show me" he smirked "so… what have you got planned for tonight? It's only seven o'clock" he asked curiously as she gained a thoughtful look, she'd never had a sleep-over so she had no clue what so ever!

"Ummm… movies?" she guessed lamely as he chuckled

"That ought to be fun" he purred in a dark flirtatious voice as she blinked at him

"What are you planning?" she asked suspiciously as he grinned and trotted out of the room whistling innocently as he went.

------- Later that night -------

One of the many movies they'd chosen to watch was that night was The Frighteners… despite Amaya's protests. Right in the middle of the scene in the graveyard, Kaoru felt Amaya hide her face in his side. Ben smirked as he saw the action out of the corner of his eye… how that girl had ever managed to infiltrate those warehouses filled with killers was beyond him, especially if she actually couldn't handle watching something as silly as The Frighteners (lol)… it wasn't even scary!

"You ok?" Kaoru asked softly as she snuggled closer to him, he instinctively wrapped his arm around the either scared or tired girl and pulled her closer.

"Tired…" she mumbled as he smiled softly and rested his head on hers. Ben looked around the group of sleepy friends and then at the clock, it read 1:25am.

"C'mon guys, time for bed!" he announced with a clap of his hands, Mori plucked the quietly snoozing Honey from the sofa and carried him upstairs while Kyouya had already gone up an hour before hand. Tamaki had also retreated to his room when the decision to put a horror on was mentioned. Hikaru helped Haruhi off the chair and smiled as Kaoru pulled Amaya to her feet.

"Beddy-boes time," she mumbled and allowed herself to be taken upstairs to her room by Kaoru followed by Hikaru and Haruhi.

--

Haruhi was woken later on at night by the sound of a loud clap, it wasn't a normal clap either, it was that of a storm… she quickly dove under her covers and started shivering in fear.

Meanwhile not only had she been woken up, but both Hitachiins had too…

"…. Hikaru…" Kaoru blinked as he watched the storm

"…Haruhi!" Hikaru yelped, grabbed a shirt and dashed to the door, grabbing his earphones and music player as he went. "You'll be ok right, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as the younger twin nodded and smiled.

"Go ahead, Hikaru…" he smiled as his twin scat out the door. Moments later, a knock was heard

"…Kaoru?" Amaya asked, opening the door slightly

"Storm woke you too?" Kaoru asked as she walked over to him quickly

"No, nightmares," she shivered as he smiled slightly and pulled her into his arms… thank god he'd decided to stay dressed. "c-can I stay with you?" she asked softly as he smiled and rubbed her back

"Hikaru's with Haruhi so I don't see why not," he responded and allowed her to slip under the covers and snuggle up to his chest.

"Was it the movie?" Kaoru asked curiously as she shook her head

"Memories…" Was her only response as she fell asleep; snuggled closely to him. He decided to shrug it off an find out what she meant some other time, wrapping his arms around her securely he too fell asleep with his head rested on top of hers.

----

The morning after, not only did Amaya wake up snugly warm in a Hitachiins arms… but Haruhi too.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked softly, her only response was a soft grumble and the arms around her tightening their grip, his silky smooth orange hair brushing across her neck.

"Mmm?" he breathed as she shuddered, the warm breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"…I need the bathroom," she replied and the moment was over, he burst out laughing… apparently the eldest Hitachiin had been fully awake the whole time. He released his grip on her letting her scat into the joining bathroom, grabbing her clothes from the day before as she went.

------

**NEXT CHAPTER**** will change ****EVERYTHING****… time for the danger to reappear people…. Its time… for Amaya to find out who the other assassin is… and lemme tell you… it ain't gonna be a happy discovery ;)**

**And awww, don't Hikaru and Haruhi make a cute couple? lol **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The host club was all going according to plan, everything was perfectly set up and Renge had come up with a plan to bring Kaoru and Amaya's relationship into the act.

"Kaoru, how could you… even…" Hikaru trailed off there, with a tear trailing down his cheek, Kaoru was feeding Amaya a bit of cake when Hikaru walked in on the scene, immediately the girls watching took noticed and watched intently. And as this was the first time this act was being tested… Kyouya took special noticed and watched along with the girls.

The girls noticed has Kaoru just continued feeding Amaya the sweet tasting cake as Hikaru stared at him

"Kaoru… Kaoru… how could you even… replace me with her?" Hikaru whispered the last bit, his head lowered to the side, another shimmering tear falling down his cheek as Kaoru's eyes widened and he visibly froze in place, Amaya moved her head to the side and lowered it in shame, her bangs lowering over her amethyst eyes, and then a sly smirk crossed her porcelain face (yay for make-up that makes u look perfect!).

"Oh Hikaru," she spoke in a dark tone, "you're positively adorable," she laughed sadistically, then in two swift movements, Hikaru found himself pinned to the seat his brother and Amaya had just vacated. The girls watched in shock and awe as Kaoru and his girlfriend loomed over the surprised Hitachiin. "Kaoru," she spoke in a powerful voice as he smirked and ran his thumb over the wet marks on his brothers' cheeks

"Kaoru…" Hikaru breathed; his eyes wide, a pink tint to his cheeks. The girls moved forward slightly, wondering what was going to happen to the shocked twin as Amaya laughed let out a soft dark and brief chuckle

"Kaoru my dear" she purred, running a crimson finger nail down the youngest twins back slowly, a shudder ran down Kaoru's back as he leaned closer to the older twin, by now almost everyone had their eyes on the trio, Kyouya looked around then proceeded to smirk and write down next times activities. "punish him for interrupting us," she ordered as Kaoru immediately leaned forward and pressed his nose against Hikaru's neck, to the girls watching the move looked like Kaoru was biting his brother… nose bleeds and squeals all around as Hikaru faked a loud and sharp gasp, his mouth lingering open to let out a low and quiet moan which was drowned out by the girls squealing. What Hikaru DID feel however, was his brothers' smirk against his neck. Another fake gasp got more squeals as Amaya grinned.

"Ehem, I believe it is time for the clubs activities to end, my apologies my dears…" Kyouya announced as the girls groaned in dissatisfaction before getting up and leaving.

"Wow!" Amaya laughed as she plopped down onto the couch next to the smirking twins.

"You three were very convincing today," Kyouya smiled "Amaya your drama skills were definitely A star" he complimented as she smiled "and you two had everyone staring, very profitable," he smiled then a sound alerted them…

"HOHOHOHOHOH!" a high pitched laugh erupted from the centre of the room as a large pedestal spiralled up from the floor.

"….. Someone aught to put a muzzle on her or something…" Amaya drawled as Kaoru smirked and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"That was WONDERFUL!" Renge cheered, she was dressed in some type of winter clothing, probably a cosplay or something.

"Nani…?" both twins mumbled in curiosity

"What does this Otaku want now?" Hikaru grumbled, leaning his chin on Kaoru's shoulder.

"The performance was breathtaking, the rare dominance of Kaoru, the strict behaviour of Amaya, the rare submission from Hikaru, it was all so fresh and new!" Renge cheered through her randomly appearing microphone "But…" her voice became a little darker "you took the attention from everyone else… the customers were too involved with watching you three perform… there is no point in having the others if you steal all the attention!" she frowned as Kyouya nodded his agreement

"So the trio is a no-go?" Kaoru asked curiously, a small pout on his face as he nuzzled Amaya's neck

"I suggest you tone it down slightly… maybe Hikaru could flirt with Amaya and Kaoru get all steamed up about it… something that will show the possessive side of Kaoru" Renge rambled as she giggled evilly.

"… You have a possessive side?" Hikaru blinked at Kaoru as he shrugged

"Apparently I do…" he blinked back at his brother, the same clueless look on his face.

"And you never told me?!" Hikaru feigned a hurt look

"Oh Kaoru, how could you keep something like this from us?!" Amaya dramatized as her and Hikaru faked a crying spree.

"But…but… oh dear!" he then burst into fake tears and joined the crying spree as the rest of the hosts just stared at them confused.

"Are they mocking me?" Renge asked curiously as Haruhi sweat dropped

"Kinda," she replied smiling sheepishly as all three shot up with grins on their faces.

"… REHEARSE IT" she ordered then disappeared back into the floor.

"She worries me," Amaya said after a long silence.

----

"I'll see you tomorrow Kaoru," Amaya smiled as she gave Kaoru a quick peck on the cheek

"Seya, you want picking up tomorrow morning?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru watched them

"Sure!" she smiled enthusiastically

"Need a lift?" Hikaru asked

"Nah, Bens gonna come meet me here," Amaya smiled as both twins nodded, Kaoru hugged her then jumped into the Limo, Hikaru winked and repeated the action.

"Seya tomorrow, Amaya" Hikaru smiled and closed the door. She smiled and waved as the Limo pulled away from the curb and drove off

"_Amaya… I found out who got sent"_ Alex spoke through the ear-piece with a solemn voice.

"Who?" she asked seriously

"_You're not gonna like it…"_ he replied, she could hear the tapping of the computer he was working on through the mic

"Just say the name Alex…. I'd love to know who's on my hit list next" she growled

"_Claudia."_ Was the only word he had to utter, he flinched slightly as a loud angered scream of fury erupted from the young assassin.

"When?!" she snarled angrily

"_She was sent out two days ago, apparently your mission took too long, JJ thought you'd been killed so he sent her, now he knows you're not he cant get her back, she's disappeared into the wood-work like she usually does… you're gonna have to be careful now Amaya, there are tons of vantage points at that school, I've noticed at least 17 from just looking over the blue-prints of it" _he explained, knowing he was just furthering her anger.

"Have Ben sort out my weapons for training… I'm gonna need them now," she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"_Yes ma'am… I'll also have him sort out a coffee or something for you" _Alex spoke, a smile crossed his face, she could tell by the tone in his voice.

"Just tell me one thing Alex…" she mumbled

"_What?"_ he asked curiously

"… Has she ever specified what she wants on her grave-stone?" she asked as Alex laughed

"_I'm sure you'll get it out of her. Check out the vantage points, I'm linking the files to your phone now… make sure none of her equipment is present… scope it out and make sure that you know how much of the school she could see from those points." _He instructed as she nodded and took out her phone, and then smiled as the files popped up on her screen.

"Will do, take a break Alex… I won't need you for a while now," she smiled as he chuckled and nodded

"_Signing off!_" he laughed and cut the connection. Unbeknownst to her, there was a witness to this. As she walked off… Kyouya walked out of the shadows.

"I knew something had to be up…" he sighed and took out his phone.

"Ootori Kyouya-san… how can I help you?" a smooth voice asked over the phone

"I have a small problem… I need about 40 of the armed guards surrounding Ouran at all times… it seems there is a killer on the premises" he spoke seriously as the voice made a soft sound of surprise

"O-of course Ootori-san" came the swift reply as Kyouya closed the phone and walked off to his awaiting limousine.

---------

About an hour into her training Ben walked into the room with a cold drink

"Someone's at the door for you, Phee" Ben smiled as she nodded, wiped her forehead, took a drink then ran upstairs. She was wearing a white sports bra/top and a pair of loose fitting black flowing pants and some totes.

When she opened the door she was greeted by someone she didn't expect to see…

"Kyouya… umm, can I help you?" she asked curiously

"May I come in?" he asked as she nodded and let him through

"Take a seat" she shrugged and led him through into the front room where he sat down and watched her copy his action opposite him. "So what's up?" she asked curiously.

"It has come to my attention that someone is after the twins," he explained as she mentally gulped "and by 'after' I mean someone means to kill them." He sighed, taking out his book

"What's this got to do with me?" she asked, narrowing her amethyst eyes at the shadow king

"All evidence points to YOU, Amaya Nakamura" he narrowed his own dark eyes at her dangerously

"Look Kyouya, I wouldn't hurt Kaoru even if someone paid me to do it… nor would I hurt Hikaru, Kaoru's the only person to ever like me in that way and Hikaru's not that bad either, so don't accuse if you don't have the facts," she growled, standing up.

"Your little conversation with someone today outside of Ouran was proof enough," he replied simply as she froze

"Alright Kyouya… what do you want?" she asked after a few minutes

"Are you, yes or no?" he asked "and be truthful Amaya," he advised

"It's a bad idea to come here an ask this crap… alone," Ben commented from the door "I thought you were the smart one," he chuckled and shook his head, walking back out.

"Ignore him…. Kyouya, I said I wouldn't hurt them… I couldn't, no matter what anyone did; I'd have to protect them. You're right, it started out as me being hired to kill them, but I honestly couldn't now," she sighed, lowering her head as he stood up and nodded.

"Why are you still here if you're not going to do your job?" he asked seriously, fixing his glasses on his nose.

"My boss sent out the bitch of Eastwick after thinking I failed… she's lurking around the place now… if I leave, they die; simple." She explained softly, running a hand through her short hair.

"Who hired you?" he asked with narrowed eyes

"_THAT_ truly is classified," she sweat-dropped "I cannot disclose that information as the hirer has tried to null the contract." She explained shrugging her shoulders.

"Hmm… I'm guessing only I know about this then?" he asked as she nodded

"And don't tell anyone, the only way I can keep those boys safe is having them clueless about my identity, you tell them and they'll never trust me and be dead before the first bell in school." She explained as Kyouya frowned in shock "yeah, she works fast." Amaya sighed and sat back down "now you understand?" she asked as he nodded and wrote something down.

"You should tell Kaoru, Amaya… he'll be hurt if he finds out for himself." He spoke softly then walked out the room "I'll show myself out," he called, the slamming of the door following his call.

"So he knows?" Ben asked curiously

"Yeah… Shadow King knows that I'm not who I say I am… but he never got my real name, the bitch's… or anything else, just a bit of information." She smiled as Ben nodded and walked over to the table then picked up a pen Kyouya had left.

"Hey-hey Lookie here," Ben grinned and poked the pen childishly

"What?" Amaya asked curiously

"It's bugged!" he smirked and poked it again

"Stop poking it" she face-palmed as he pouted and did it again once more before giving it to her.

"Dooooo iiiiit" he egged her on as she smirked, took a deep breath then screamed as loud as she could down the small device. A few miles away in an office room, three people yelped, threw off a pair of headphones and fell off their chairs in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

**A nice chapter now for all you HikaruxHaruhi fans ;p (for Valentines Day, I know it's late… my internet wouldn't work for a few days it was ridiculous) **

Chapter 10

"Ok, now put your first finger on the A string second fret, and your second finger on the string below it, now that's an E minor" Amaya smiled as Kaoru did as instructed "strum all the six strings four times for me, keep your fingers on those strings," she continued as he smiled and strummed as instructed, creating the 'sad' chord. (Seriously, the minor chords sound depressing!) Amaya had officially continued Kaoru's guitar lessons after Kyouya's talk, not wanting to be anywhere near the Shadow king.

"When did you learn this?" he asked curiously

"Ben taught me," she smiled and wrote some notes on a piece of paper and put it on the sheet-music stand in front of him "now play that, as you know the bottom numbers mean the top and deepest-sounding strings." She smiled

"So he's better than you then?" he asked teasingly as she stuck her tongue out

"Don't make me stop these lessons," she grinned playfully as he pouted

"So what am I playing next?" he asked curiously

"Trryyyyy… this," she smiled and wrote down the notes as he blinked at it "don't worry if you can't play it fast, slow and steady first and you'll get quicker the more you play," she smiled softly as he nodded and played the nodes as instructed. "The Simpsons!" she laughed as he smiled

"So I noticed," he winked as she wrote the name of the tune at the top of the page.

"Now _are_ you going to practice this?" she asked curiously

"Will you give me a reward if I do?" he asked slyly as she leaned on the sheet music stand, giving him a rather nice view of her cleavage thanks to her low cut shirt.

"Mmm, I'll have to think about that… what _type_ of reward?" she asked provocatively, a sly smirk etched across her red lips.

"Depends on what you're willing to do," he purred, leaning closer to her, their breaths mingled as he moved the stand out of the way, pressing her against his body.

"Ehem." A cough alerted the two as the groaned in annoyance and pulled apart, Amaya ran a hand through her hair and glared at the intruder who bared hot-chocolate and cookies. "Not that watching you two flirting isn't fun, but I have better things to do, so take your hot-chocolates and cookies and let me leave!" Ben pleaded as Kaoru grabbed the hot-chocolates; Amaya took the cookies and placed them on the table. Ben turned on his heel and retreated quickly after.

"Wonder how Hikaru's faring," Kaoru smirked as Amaya grinned and took a sip of her hot-chocolate.

"Well, with mine _and_ your advice…. He can't go wrong," she winked.

-------------

"Where's Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, looking around as if she expected he'd pop out the woodwork

"He's with Amaya," Hikaru smiled "can I come in?" he asked as she blinked and looked into the small house

"… My dads not home," she frowned as Hikaru shrugged

"Sooo?" he asked "I can't come in?" he asked, a puppy dog pout firmly etched on his face as she sighed and opened the door

"Yes but take off your shoes," she replied as he grinned and did so. Hikaru happily plopped himself down in the small room and looked up at Haruhi

"Hi" he grinned as Haruhi blinked

"Hello," she replied unsurely and sat down "so what are you doing here?" she asked

"Wanted to visit… plus Kaoru's with Amaya… so I was bored," he shrugged and smiled "Ha-ru-hi?" he asked slowly as she sighed and gave him a dry look, expecting this.

"What?" she asked irritably as he slowly moved from his position and crawled over to her "H-Hikaru," she blinked as he moved so close that she was led down, him grinning down at her like a Cheshire cat.

"Yee-ee-sss?" he asked slyly

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously as he leaned down and brushed his nose against her neck

"Satisfying my ever growing boredom," he purred as she shuddered, and put her hands on his chest

"W-why me?" she asked, as he continued to brush his nose against her neck

"You smell nice," he grinned and lifted his head up, a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" she asked blinking, a small tinge of pink on her cheeks

"You smell nice…" he shrugged and smiled as a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Arigato," she smiled, looking up at him. "So you came round here to smell my neck and tell me I smell nice?" she asked curiously "… and pin me to the floor?" she added as he grinned and rocked on his knees, nodding. "Because you were bored?" she asked getting another nod "… anything else?" she asked

"Actually… there WAS one more thing," he frowned "but you gotta promise me that you won't do anything bad," he grinned

"Do I wanna know?" she asked curiously

"Depends" he winked "is that a 'do it' or a 'don't'?" he asked as she sighed and ran a hand down her face

"Do it," she sighed as he smiled and stood up, helped her up "what're you doing?" she asked suspiciously

"I came here… to ask you to come on a date with me," he smiled as her eyes widened "that'll be a real date too," he winked "just me and you," he added as an afterthought as she thought about it.

"You're serious?" she asked as he smiled and nodded

"So serious that someone should document it," he winked as she blushed slightly

"… Ok" she nodded

"Yes?" he asked, his golden eyes widening

"Yes," she smiled, in response he pulled her into a hug and handed her a phone

"I'll be back later on to pick you up, in that time two people are going to come round m'kay?" he asked as she blinked "they'll show you a range of outfits and the one you pick you can keep, plus two others as presents… now, where we're going is a surprise so sorry but that's confidential until we get there," he winked as she smiled and nodded.

"Ok," she replied with a soft laugh as he smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek then grabbed his shoes.

"I'll be back later," he smiled and walked out… leaving her blushing and staring at the now closed door, then she did a very un-like Haruhi thing, she sighed dreamily and fell back onto a soft cushion and… _giggled_!

Meanwhile, Hikaru smiled at the soft giggle he heard through the door and walked down the stairs to his limo, which was crowded with people.

---

"Haruhi!" Ranka Fujioka called as he/she walked through the door carrying bags of some sort.

"I'm through here father!" Haruhi called, poking her hand out the room and waving "just getting cha-mmff" her voice was cut off as Ranka blinked and walked towards the room only to be stopped by a tall-ish black haired female that slipped out of the room and stood in front of it.

"Gomenasai Fujioka-san, the young mistress is getting changed" she spoke seriously as Ranka backed up slightly

"Who are you?" he asked with narrowed eyes

"Hitachiin-sama's personal helpers, my sister and I are the twins' maids." She explained "Fujioka Haruhi is to be going on a date with Hitachiin Hikaru later on tonight." She bowed her head as Ranka twitched

"…Eh?!" he yelped as the maid stared at him emotionlessly

"He came round and asked me while you were out!" Haruhi called as Ranka went to speak but stopped as Haruhi continued "I had to say yes, I couldn't say no," she finished as he sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"If he hurts you…" Ranka started

"I get it I get it…" she responded and walked out the room, Ranka stared eyes wide and slack-jawed. Haruhi was wearing a pair of light brown boots with fur surrounding the foot-hole. Those had a pair of dark blue denim jeans tucked into them. Her top half consisted of a knee thigh length white cotton dress and a long ankle length cream coloured coat with fur around the hood and along the inside. Her hair was in a long braid with two thick strands of hair framing her face, Ranka guessed extensions had to of been added to her hair to make the braid work.

"…Wow…" Ranka blinked as a twin of the maid walked out the room and stood beside her sister.

"Hitachiin Hikaru has told us that you are to keep this outfit and two others of your choice-

-take your pick, he shall be arriving in approximately one hour." The second twin finished for the first.

"T-thanks," Haruhi smiled as both nodded in unison and stood to the side to await Hikaru's arrival.

---

"A DATE-date?!" Yuzuha squealed as she ran around the house after her son

"Yes a date now heeelllppp," Hikaru pleaded as she grinned and grabbed the closet handles and pried them open revealing tons of clothes

"Where to?" she asked excitedly as she rummaged through the hangers.

"The restaurant up-town, the really fancy one that takes forever just to get a reservation," he grinned as she stopped and looked at him curiously

"… When did you get that?" she bemused

"Last week, it's great being filthy rich," he sighed happily then put a serious face back on "now clothing, help!" he pleaded as she nodded and carried on searching

"You want smart right?" she asked, digging deeper into the closet

"Yes!" Hikaru panicked

"Here!" she grinned and threw a black suit at him "put it on and make sure you keep the top button un-done" she instructed as he nodded and sped off to his and Kaoru's room. "AND DON'T FORGET FLOWERS!" she yelled up the stairs.

----

"This is ENDLESS!" Ranka groaned as he banged his head against the chair, Haruhi and the twin females just stared at him, concerned.

"Are you ok?" one of the twins asked curiously and then… a knock at the door caused all four to freeze

"Think it's him?" one twin whispered

"Most likely," the other answered in the same hushed tone. Both twins walked over to the door and opened it together

"Hitachiin Hikaru," both spoke in unison and bowed

"Hi," he smiled "where's Haruhi?" he asked as they smirked and moved out the way to show a nervous looking hazel eyed girl… "…wow," he breathed as she smiled and blushed, her eyes breaking contact with his to look at the floor. "And these, are for you," he smiled and handed her a bouquet of roses.

"T-thanks," she spoke softly, Ranka smiled and grabbed a vase and placed the beautiful flowers in the pastel-blue coloured vase then positioned them on the table.

"Shall we go?" he asked, smiling as she looked at her dad, who nodded his approval. Haruhi immediately walked forward and linked arms with the taller boy and walked out the house.

"So where are we going?" she asked curiously as he smirked

"Classified information my dear," he purred as she blushed and let him lead her to the limo which was parked outside the building. The driver proceeded to open the door as Hikaru moved to the side, allowing Haruhi to step in first, then following as the driver bowed his head and closed the door.

----

"Why can't you tell me?" Haruhi asked curiously as Hikaru grinned, the limo was on its way through the upper-UPPER-class portion of Bunkyō.

"Becaaauuse it's a surprise," he grinned as she poked the tinted windows "windows are tinted to keep the surprise a surprise," he grinned cheekily as she sighed "don't worry… we're almost there," he winked as she smiled.

When the limo came to a stop Haruhi's head perked up as she looked at the grinning Hikaru.

"This is your first date isn't it?" he asked with a sly smirk as she smiled

"No… the first one was during the holidays remember?" she smiled "but I'm not classing that as a date," she sweat-dropped.

"Good, that didn't really go as originally planned so it's best to make this one the best one," he winked as the doors opened to show a beautiful large building.

"…Wow," Haruhi breathed as Hikaru got out first and took her hand, helping her out of the limo.

"Like I said, the first should be the best," he winked as she blushed and smiled. "c'mon, we have reservations." He grinned and led her inside the posh building.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" a smartly dressed man asked

"Hitachiin." Hikaru smirked as the man choked slightly and nodded quickly

"Y-yes Hitachiin-san, this way please," he stuttered and led them to their table,

"Arigato," Hikaru nodded as the man pulled the chair out for Haruhi first, she smiled in response and sat down, and the same thing was repeated for Hikaru.

"Your menus will be along shortly," he smiled then placed a cup of garlic butter and a basket of bread down on the table then walked off to get the menus.

"Go ahead," Hikaru smirked as she stared at the bread, in response she took a bit and spread a small amount of the butter over it, then proceeded to bite into it. "Aaaand?" he asked as she finished it

"It's nice," she smiled licking her lips (omg it really is… I had it in Ibiza and I crave it all the time now :-()

"Your menus," the man from before announced as he placed two menus down on the table in front of Haruhi and Hikaru. "Just motion to me when you have made your decision," he bowed his head then walked off.

"It all looks so expensive," Haruhi gulped

"Haruhi, do I need to remind you that I'm very-very rich… just the mere mention of my last name the guy sped up, I'm paying for this, not you." He chuckled as she smiled and decided on her order. Hikaru motioned the guy to come back to which he did quickly with a pen and pad.

"Your order sir?" he asked as both gave their orders the man nodded and walked off.

"So… why did you ask me?" Haruhi asked curiously as Hikaru blushed slightly

"Well… I wanted to make it up to you… I mean, the last date didn't really go very well did it?" he smiled sheepishly as she mouthed an oh and took to staring at the cutlery "plus… I was wondering if I even had a chance," he shrugged

"At what?" she asked inquisitively

"You." Was his simple answer that just left her staring at him.

----

After the meal Haruhi was already having the time of her life, the food was absolutely amazing, and apparently it wasn't over yet.

"C'mon," Hikaru smiled as he stood up after putting the money onto the bill and walked around the table, she blinked at him and did the same.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously as he grinned "surprise?" she asked as he nodded "should have guessed," she laughed softly and followed him out the building, but not to the limo as she suspected, he continued past it.

"Hikaru…" she started

"We're walking, it's only round the corner," he smiled as she nodded and followed, she blinked in surprise when Hikaru's hand curled around hers, she smiled and let him. "quick question," Hikaru started as they rounded the corner to see a huge lit up outdoor ice rink. "Can you skate?" he asked smiling as she stared.

"Y-yeah…" she answered after a moment the frowned "waaaait… Amaya asked me that question this morning on the phone!" she frowned as Hikaru grinned sheepishly

"Just making sure," he blushed and led her inside.

--------

When the two made it back to Haruhi's house, Haruhi was fast asleep, resting her head on Hikaru's chest. Hikaru really didn't want to wake her so he waited for the driver to open the door, then carefully picked the sleeping girl up and carried her up the stairs to her home.

"Hika~" she mumbled in her sleep before snuggling closer, Hikaru smiled softly before knocking on the door… albeit with difficulty but he got there. The door opened seconds after as Ranka opened the door and blinked

"She's sleeping, shhh," Hikaru grinned as he placed Haruhi in her fathers' arms.

"Did she have fun?" he asked as Hikaru shrugged

"I don't know… ask her tomorrow when she wakes up," he smiled as Ranka nodded

"I'll see you some other time then, eh?" Ranka asked with a smile as Hikaru grinned and nodded

"Sure, seya," he waved and walked off back to the car.

----------

When Hikaru got home, Kaoru was in the front room with a hot-chocolate and watching a movie which Amaya had yelled at him for not watching.

"You're actually watching Transformers?" Hikaru asked, leaning on the back of the sofa

"Amaya yelled at me for not watching it so I thought I better had," he sweat-dropped "how'd it go?" Kaoru asked grinning as he pressed pause in the middle of the Barricade and Bumblebee fight.

"It went great, the restaurant was brilliant and the ice-skating was fun," he smiled and jumped over the back of the sofa to sit with his brother.

"You went skating?" Kaoru asked in shock as Hikaru smiled sheepishly

"Turns out I still can't stay up-right," he sweat-dropped with a nervous grin.

"She helped you then?" Kaoru asked teasingly

"Yep, we ended up on the ice a few times but we got there… it was fun," he smiled softly as Kaoru grinned and hugged his brother

"Glad you're happy bro," Kaoru smiled as Hikaru hugged back

"You too, bro," Hikaru replied as Kaoru let go and leaned against his brother with his legs up on the couch. "Now let's put this movie back on and watch it together," he grinned as Kaoru nodded and did so, happy to have some brother time with his twin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey Amaya?" Haruhi asked, a tone of nervousness in her voice

"Wassup, chickie?" Amaya asked, putting the book she was reading down on the table in front of the host club's sofa.

"Well, yesterday was… well really fun, and I just can't get it out of my head the way Hikaru acted and well I was wondering if you could give me some advice," she blushed slightly, as Amaya's face turned sly

"Sooo," she started, crossing a long slender leg over the other "you wanna know how to handle a Hitachiin?" she asked with a devious smirk

"W-well I erm… yeah," she admitted, hanging her head in defeat.

"Take a seat Haruhi, you've come to the master," Amaya winked as she patted the seat next to her. Haruhi proceeded to sit down next to the red-head and give her undivided attention. "If you've noticed… Hikaru doesn't mind me taking Kaoru all to myself… do you know why?" Amaya asked curiously, now that was something even Kyouya was stumped about so how Haruhi could know was beyond her.

"Not a clue," Haruhi smiled sheepishly

"I play with Hikaru too," Amaya grinned cheekily "always include the other twin with what you're doing or they'll feel left out and it'll be like you're stealing one of them," she explained "that's why Hikaru doesn't mind me, and that'll be why Kaoru won't mind you," Amaya winked "then again, I doubt he'd mind anyway, as long as he and Hikaru got some brotherly time then they'd be fine, just never interrupt their acts… unless you're a part of them," Amaya advised seriously

"Wha'cha dooooin?" Kaoru asked slyly, Hikaru watching intently from where Kaoru had left him… after Hikaru had said he could of course.

"Haruhi here needs a little help," Amaya grinned as Haruhi's eyes widened '_she wouldn't… no she couldn't!'_ Haruhi thought frantically

"With what?" Kaoru asked with a crafty grin.

"_She_ is crushin on your big brother," Amaya purred as Kaoru gasped and stared at the doe-eyed shocked girl

"Amaya!" Haruhi hissed

"Oh c'mon, who could help you more; me, his brothers' girlfriend… or him, Hikaru's actual brother." Amaya asked dryly, Kaoru backing her statement with a cheeky grin.

"I'd rather talk with a girl to be honest," Haruhi smiled sheepishly, realizing Amaya was right, but still it felt uncomfortable talking to Kaoru about those things.

"Oh... well I guess if I'm not needed then," and Kaoru then proceeded to pout, kiss Amaya on the cheek and run back over to Hikaru.

".... He won't tell Hikaru will he?" Haruhi asked nervously as Amaya looked at Kaoru, whom was busy in the middle of another brotherly love act, mainly having something to do with how much Hikaru had missed his brother in the... 20 seconds he was gone, and how he never wanted Kaoru to leave him again.

"Nah, he'll know I'll be mean to him if he did," Amaya smirked then leaned forward with a curious intent to the onlookers it looked like a seductive gesture... buuut it wasn't at all. "So... how long have you been feelin this way?" Amaya asked curiously

"I don't know, not that long I suppose." Haruhi shrugged as the activity gained attention

"Is Haruhi-kun flirting with Kaoru-kuns girlfriend?" a girl asked

"Oh this'll cause a stir!" another squeaked as Kaoru and Hikaru looked over with a smirk.

"So you need my help then... because my friend, I'm sure with my help Hikaru will be yours in no time," Amaya winked

"You can do that?" Haruhi asked shocked, the shock was rather noticeable on the teens face.

"Oh there's a lot I can do, Haruhi" she purred, leaning back on the chair

"Either he's flirting with her... or she's flirting with him," a girl whispered

"Help me then" Haruhi smiled genuinely as Amaya grinned and stood up

"It shall be done my friend!" she announced then leaned down and whispered into her ear "but know this... expect a little embarrassment, the girls are gonna think your gay." She grinned then ran over to Hikaru... Haruhi immediately regretted her decision to tell Amaya as Hikaru smiled at Amaya, the girl leaned down and whispered something; his face broke out in a blush, Haruhi's face drained all colour as Hikaru looked at her.

"Uh..." she gulped as Kaoru jumped off of his brothers' knee

"Do it," Amaya whispered as Hikaru smiled and nodded

"Keep Kyouya off our backs and you got a deal" he grinned happily.

"Ooooh I believe that'll be pretty damn easy," she smirked as Kaoru frowned "and completely and totally appropriate," she smiled with her hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Ok, you take her outside to the gardens; you know where those Sakura Trees are... it's still kinda snowy so it looks really nice" Amaya smiled as Hikaru nodded and stood up. Silence fell over the club as Hikaru made his way over to Haruhi and pulled her up onto her feet

"H-Hikaru...?" Haruhi blushed as Hikaru smiled

"Come with me," he whispered as she nodded and followed him out the room.

"Where's Hikaru going?" Kyouya asked with a frown

"You, shush, serious match-making time!" Amaya hissed as the shadow king narrowed his eyes "uh... please?" she smiled sheepishly

"So you're _match-making_ now?" Kyouya sighed rubbing his forehead "whatever happened to the first plan?" he asked

"That plan was officially dumped, had oil pored over it then set on fire and the ashes were spread out amongst the garbage," she grinned happily "it's safe to say the old plan is dead!" she bopped from side to side with a silly grin on her face as Kaoru just blinked at them in confusion.

"So you're setting Hikaru and Haruhi up?" he asked as she nodded enthusiastically, her hair bouncing so much that it fell in front of her eyes and became slightly messy.

"And before you moan about it, which I'm sure you're going to, THINK about it, all the girls think she's a guy, Hikaru going after another guy, Kaoru getting really upset, Hikaru trying to console him, think of the profits you'll make with this one," she winked as Kyouya blinked and smiled

"Pleasure doing business with you Nakamura Amaya," he purred and walked off as Kaoru grinned and glomped her, the girls that the twins were meant to be hosting just giggled at the display.

----

(I love this pairing too much now)

"Hikaru... where are you taking me?" Haruhi asked desperately, Hikaru's only answer was a grin "surprise?" she asked knowingly

"How'd you guess?" he grinned and led her out into the snow covered gardens

"... It's beautiful out here..." Haruhi smiled as he chuckled "Hikaru, about what Amaya told you, if you don't feel the same way then I completely understand I mean, your rich an I'm kinda not, well it's not even a 'kinda' is it, it's really just a flat out not," she rambled as he smirked "and i know you think i'm a toy and a commoner but i just-

-Haruhi... she said absolutely bugger all." He cut into her rambling with a smirk as she stopped rambling completely

"Wait what?" Haruhi asked

"She told me to play along and you'd say it all..." he grinned "so... feel the same way?" he purred more than asked as he advanced on her, her feet were just plain glued to the floor.

"D-do you?" she stuttered as he leaned down, his face, inches from hers

"Do I what?" he asked smoothly as he lifted her chin up with his index finger, their foggy breaths mingling. She was frozen; she couldn't do anything except for stare into those beautiful amber irises. Meanwhile...

"Is he actually going to do it?!" girls squealed as they watched from the host club window,

"I hope so, I got a twenty ridin on this," Amaya sighed, leaning over the back of the sofa.

"So Hikaru-kun is gay?" one of the girls asked curiously

"Is he Kaoru-kun?" another asked the younger twin as he sheepishly shrugged

"Not my business to tell you," He sighed "but, he _has_ been spending a lot of time with Haruhi lately, it's comforting to know he's found someone," he shrugged as the girls smiled at him

"Oh you're so sweet Kaoru-kun," the girls said in unison as they stared at him in admiration

"Hey, back off chickies, Kaoru-_kun­_ is mine," Amaya grinned as she wrapped her arms around the younger twins neck and kissed his cheek making the girls pout and back off slightly.

Meanwhile....

"H-Hikaru, don't play with me now," Haruhi sighed and pulled away, Hikaru's surprised look missed her attention as she backed away from him and sat on a bench.

"I'm not playing around with you!" he protested, a frown firmly fixed on his face.

"Do you, or do you not like me?" she asked finally, she'd had enough of dancing around the topic. She could almost see the gears turning in the orange haired male as he blinked at her stupidly

"... You actually _have_ to ask?" he asked curiously as roles reversed and it was her turn to blink stupidly at him. "The other night I told you that I wanted to know if I even had a chance with you, yet you still need to ask if I like you of not... Haruhi, you are the slowest girl I have ever met" he sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. She clicked, FINALLY.

"You do?" she asked with a shocked blink.

"I'm gonna be at this all my life aren't i?" he mumbled then walked over to her, pulled her up off the chair and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

---

"OH KAWAII!" the girls in the club screamed as they watched from the windows, Kyouya was busy keeping Tamaki busy so he didn't go completely skitso over the new development.

"What-what?!" Amaya asked standing on a chair to see over the gaggle of fangirls, and then she grinned "BEN OWES ME A TWENNY!" she cheered as she bounced on the chair, Kaoru chuckled and moved through the crowds to see what the fuss was about, when he saw a full blown smile broke out on his face.

"Finally," he mumbled ecstatic for his brother. He was jumped out of his thoughts by two arms clinging around his waist; he knew it wasn't Amaya as the arms were out-stretched... Sooo there was only one person it could be. "What is it Honey-sempai?" he asked with a sigh as the senior laughed and ran around to face him.

"Ama-chan told me to tell you that she'll meet you outside after school, apparently she's gotta do some stuff," he recited as Kaoru frowned, looked around to see she was in fact gone and took out his phone "also not to phone her cause she's gotta concentrate!" he added quickly as Kaoru sighed. Kyouya having heard the message frowned and walked out to the office.

"Anything else?" Kaoru asked curiously as Honey put his finger on his lip in a thoughtful manner.

"Uuummmm... she said not to worry, but she won't be in any of the lessons after the club," he shrugged as Kaorus' eyes grew wide

"But why?!" he yelped in shock as Honey shrugged, he just recited what he was told.

"She never told me, she just said that it was really important and not to bother her cause it'll just end up messing up," he explained then ran off back to Mori.

"....Amaya where are you?!" he growled to himself as he sat down on the couch

---

"Ok, so if she's nowhere on school grounds.... then where?" Amaya sighed as she'd just finished checking the last of the vantage points

"_Hey Phoebe, i just got news that a few new security staff have been added to the Hitachiin residence, try there, she could be taking a leaf outta your book again i mean, getting close to the target, only she won't be fallin for one of them," _Alex chuckled, the sounds of typing in the background as his fingers ran over the keys expertly

"Will you STOP rubbing that in my face, you don't choose who you fall in love with you idiot, you just do, you're just jealous cause you spend all your time behind that f-in computer and don't have a social life!" she ranted then paused, the words finally sinking in. "..... New security staff?" she asked as the tech wiz growled slightly, stung by her words.

"_Yes, Yuzuha Hitachiin hired six new security staff recently, four males two females." _ Alex explained "_she could have easily done that; i mean... it wouldn't be hard to fool their mother if you actually wanted to, you could fool that woman into thinking the sky was black with pink polka dots," _he grumbled as she laughed, Alex smiled at her laugh as she could tell with his next statement "_remember my good friend.... keep your backside outta trouble," _she could HEAR the smile in his voice as she nodded

"Yes sir!" she smiled and turned off the connection; then took off walking to the Hitachiin residence.

----

"Ehem!" Kaoru called over the excitedly chatting chaos in the third Music room, the only one that wasn't informed of the new development was in fact Tamaki.... of course. "Can i have your attention?!" he called and the music room gradually quietened down to soft whispers. "As many of the club saw quite clearly," he smirked and turned to look at his suspicious brother "and yes, the windows DO give us a wonderful view of that particular portion of the school grounds" he snickered as Haruhi blushed a bright crimson red.

"Get on with it Kaoru," Hikaru grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, a light blush on his pouting face.

"My wonderful older brother Hikaru... has finally taken himself off the market." Kaoru winked as the girls let out depressed sighs "would the two newest love-birds wave to the crowds?" he requested, both teens raised their hands shyly and waved.... aaand then it started with the dramatics.

"WHAT?! MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!!" Tamaki cried as he was pulled back by Honey and Mori... well more Mori than Honey.

"It's for the best!" Honey cried as Tamaki struggled unscrupulous

"Ah," was Mori's monosyllabic agreement.

"My PRECIOUS daughter... dating one of those UNSCRUPULOUS TWINS!" he cried

"Heeeyyy!" both twins replied in unison with mirrored dry looks.

"I'm not YOURS!" Haruhi finally yelled with an angry glare "i am NOBODIES property, i choose what i do and i don't care if you like it or not, and you're not my father!" she growled as he froze and immediately started sulking in his little shadowy corner with little mushrooms growing all over him.

".... Wow," Kaoru commented with a smile as she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest

"That's my girl," Hikaru grinned and hugged her as she let out an annoyed sigh at the 'my' portion of his statement but let it slide.

"Ladies the Host Club is now coming to a close, i apologise for the chaos of today's events" Kyouya spoke up as the girls gained tearful looks as they looked at the new 'gay' (or not) couple, said their goodbyes and walked out the room.

"Where's Amaya?" Hikaru asked looking around

"I DUNNO!" Kaoru stressed as he paced around the room, Hikaru visibly jumped at the outburst and stared at his brother like he'd grown a second head. "She's gone, told Honey-sempai she had to do something, i can't phone her or anything and it's worrying me!" he exclaimed, stopping at the window to stare down at the grounds.

"Why can't you phone her?" Hikaru asked

"She apparently has to concentrate," he grumbled.

---

"Amaya, where are you?" Kyouya asked suspiciously as Amaya growled down the phone, obviously quite busy.

"I have reason to believe that the other assassin sent to get the twins has covered her tracks by becoming one of their new security staff... I'm checking it out now, so get the fuck off of my phone line and leave me alone you creepy bastard," and she hung up.... Kyouya looked at the phone then growled slightly and put the phone back on the hook and walked back to the host club. "Over-confident prick thinkin he can tell me what to do, always needing to know where i am, who does he think he is my feckin mother?!" she grumbled quietly as she snuck through the windows on the top floor of the Hitachiin residence.

"_No I'm pretty sure it was Tamaki who thinks Kyouya's everyone's mother..."_ Alex chuckled as she smirked and carried on her journey through the almost empty halls of the Hitachiin home.

"So when do those kids get back home then?" a female voice asked causing Amaya to freeze and gulp

"Sometime around 5... Depending on if the young masters decide to visit Nakamura-san," one of the servants explained "if they do then it's usually around seven o'clock-ish." He continued as brief 'uh-huh's' were heard, Amaya took a chance and peeked out from behind her hiding place only to have her heart freeze in her chest.

"I just can't wait to meet the boys," she purred fluidly as the servant nodded and walked off.

"Kaoru..." Amaya breathed then ran out the way she came, as the blond guard smirked at the position Amaya had been seconds before then walked off in the opposite direction.

**Ooooooh, she's found! Hikaru's dating Haruhi and Kyouya's rather suspicious lol. **

**Bio on the new chick:  
Name: Claudia Williams  
Age: 27  
personality: hates Phoebe would happily kill her if that were in her skill range. Both girls are rivals to the end as everyone knows, Claudia works alone, which is why she never wins... because Phoebe knows the value of teamwork.  
Skills: is able to turn any object into a weapon that can cause fatal wounds.  
flaw: has very bad aim in the rain.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So what where you doing?" Kaoru asked curiously, Amaya had invited Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi around to her home for a few hours, Hikaru had refused saying he wished to spend a little time with Haruhi, who didn't really object to the offer but Hikaru convinced her to go along with him. So Kaoru and Amaya were left on their own, walking to Amaya's house.

"Just had to take care of something," Amaya answered, dodging the real answer.

".... But what?" he asked with a stressed tone, "you had me worried," his tone softened to a mumble, she smiled and laced her fingers in his and leaned against him as they walked.

"You should never worry about me Kaoru... I'm a big girl, i can take care of myself," she spoke softly and reassuringly, he squeezed her hand slightly in response with a smile.

"Good to know." He smiled "and thanks... for helping Hikaru i mean, i hated seeing him without someone," he sighed with his head lowered.

"Aww, you're welcome," she giggled receiving a smirk from Kaoru.

"_Phoebe an Kaoru, sittin in the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love, then comes marriage then comes the baby in a golden carriage!!"_ Alex taunted down the earpiece, silently she planned his slow and painful gut-splattering death.

"Amaya?" Kaoru asked curiously

"Yeaaaah?" she questioned

"Why'd you tell Honey to tell me and not tell me yourself?" he asked curiously as she shrugged

"He was sat next to me before i went," she smiled "easy." She finished and opened the gates to the large house.

----

"What's this?" Kaoru asked suspiciously, picking up a piece of paper which lay on her desk, once unfolded he saw lyrics and notes, he got a glimpse of the title before it was ripped out of his hands quite forcibly.

"Privet!" she squeaked with a soft blush as he smirked slyly and advanced on her, determined to get the piece of paper.

"Aww, lemme see," he grinned as she quickly ducked under his arms and ran across the room, clutching the sheet.

"Privet!" she smirked as she wagged her finger left to right.

"C'mooonnnn," he whined as he went to grab it again, only to have her duck and dance around him.

"It's nothing," she shrugged as he glared playfully

"If it were nothing then you'd of shown me by now" he challenged as she blinked and looked at the piece of paper, which was just the action he needed to snatch it and hold it high above her head.

"H-HEY!" she yelped and tried to jump for it.

"Just let me see it, pwease?" he pouted with his big golden irises and she was gone, she had to say yes '_DAMN_' she thought angrily and crossed her arms over her chest

"Fine," she grumbled as he grinned and plonked himself down on a red bean-bag and un-crumpled the paper then began reading.

"... A song?" he asked curiously as she blushed and nodded "for me and Hikaru?" he continued getting another nod.

"It's not finished yet as I'm not really that good at song writing-

-this is brilliant!" he argued as she blinked in shock, "Kyouya'd love this, get more profits from me and Hikaru singing are heads off" he grinned and glomped her making her laugh.

"So you like it?" she asked, looking up at the cheeky grin Kaoru had on, he had her pinned to the bed, no wonder he looked cheeky.

"I love it," he purred and leaned down to press his lips against hers "where's Ben?" he asked between kisses as she eagerly responded

"Don't know," she replied with a soft moan as his kisses trailed down her neck; nipping and sucking on the sensitive flesh,

"Good, cause he'd kill me for this." he smirked and ran his fingers over the buttons on her shirt un-doing the first three gaining a brief gasp of surprise from the young assassin.

"K-Kaoru..." she gulped as his kisses travelled down her throat, his tongue rolling across the indent where her collar bone and shoulder met dragging small and quiet moans from the red-heads throat.

"Mmm, yuummmy," he breathed, using his teeth to unbutton a few more of the small circular buttons as he rid himself of his blazer. His hands ran down her sides as she arched her back off the bed slightly, moving her chest against his. He ran his fingers down her arms and lifted them up to his shirt, which with a bit of fumbling, was only hanging on him by his shoulders and arms. He hardly noticed any of the small scars lining her body as his kisses left a shimmering trail down her lightly tanned body, gaining more gasps and moans from the girl.

"OFF!" a loud bark made both teens yelp and Kaoru jump off of her, in the door-way was a rather PISSED OFF looking Ben. "I leave the house for five minutes to check on the security cameras, come back to hear all sorts of noises from in here and then find this! You two are what, 16?! You're TOO YOUNG, now Kaoru, get yourself fully dressed NOW and get your backside downstairs before i get REALLY mad!" he ordered as both gulped and did as instructed, Amaya blushing profusely... even she wouldn't argue with Ben on that topic, he usually was right about that sort of thing. Kaoru, being fully dressed, walked out the room and waited downstairs, a light blush on his face as Ben walked in shortly after him.

"I'm sorry..." Kaoru sighed before Ben could start

"What were you even thinking?" Ben growled a dark tone in his usually cheerful voice.

"She just looked so... beautiful, i couldn't stop myself," he admitted, lowering his head as Ben rolled his eyes "I'm a guy, Ben.... guys do stupid stuff when they're around girls like her, i mean take a good look at her, she's gorgeous and that accent of hers..." he trailed off then sighed "i guess you'll want me to leave her alone now..." he mumbled as Ben ran a hand through his hair and grumbled

"....No, she'd kill me if i made you do that... but just have more self restraint, i don't want to be an uncle just yet," he grouched as Kaoru's eyes widened and he choked on a breath of air.

"Y-yes sir," Kaoru coughed as Ben rolled his eyes then walked back upstairs to where Amaya sat on her bed with her arms around her knees.

"Phee... what happened?" Ben asked as he sat next to her

"I really don't know... i mean, i had all the training to restrain myself if this urge ever came up cause as every assassin knows that it could jeopardise our mission... then again the missions pretty much fucked anyway... but my body just wouldn't stop. I guess you're pretty mad at Kaoru right?" she asked gently, almost afraid of what he'd say.

"Phee... Kaoru's a good kid... he's just a normal teenage boy inside... be he rich or not, he's still a normal 16 year old boy... i understand why he acted like that, trust me i see why," he chuckled as Amaya gave him a weird look "sorry... but as he said, you are a very good looking young girl... just be smart about it ok?" he requested as she smiled and leaned against him

"M'kay," she replied as he wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"You wanna go downstairs, he's probably getting worried by now," Ben chuckled making her smile and run out the room, downstairs and into the lounge then pounce on Kaoru who grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi," she smiled as he nuzzled her neck causing a brief giggle.

"Hello," he purred in response as she cuddled against him "he didn't yell at you did he?" Kaoru asked curiously as she shook her head, bringing her legs up so she could be comfortable in the youngest twins' arms.

"No... He didn't yell..." she mumbled into his chest as he ghosted his fingers down her arm. "We just have to be smarter," she smiled as he chuckled and nodded then proceeded to rest his head on her shoulder.

-----

"C'mon in Haruhi," Hikaru grinned as Haruhi walked into the large Hitachiin estate with awe evident on her face

"Its massive!" she gasped as he sweat-dropped and led her inside.

"Muuum?!" Hikaru called as he walked through the door

"In the studio!" came the response as Hikaru grinned and led Haruhi down to the studio where sure enough the Hitachiin mother was sitting in a chair doodling clothing designs. "What's wrong?" she asked as she turned around in the chair, then frowning at Haruhi. "Who's you're friend?" she asked

"Mum this is Haruhi Fujioka" Hikaru explained as Yuzuha looked at the boy-ish girl curiously

"...Um," she frowned

"I'm a girl," Haruhi smiled sheepishly with a small blush as Yuzuha laughed and stood up

"Good to know. So you're the famous Haruhi then hmm?" she smirked as Hikaru made the 'kill' sign

"Famous?" Haruhi frowned, she was anything but famous.

"Hikaru's _ALWAYS_ mentioning you in some way or another," she smirked as Hikaru face palmed with a blush on his face, Haruhi just smiled at her.

"Muuuuum," Hikaru groaned as both girls laughed at his desperate tone. "Ok, we're leaving now," he grumbled and grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her out the door before his mum could embarrass him any further.

"Be good kids!" she called after them.

"Sorry about her..." Hikaru apologised as Haruhi smiled softly

"I don't mind, she's nice," Haruhi replied making Hikaru grin and nod, then came a soft rumbling noise making Hikaru smirk...

"Want something to eat?" he asked smartly as she smiled sheepishly and nodded "c'mon then," he laughed and pulled her into the kitchen. Meanwhile...

On the high balcony of the attic doorway; a certain tall blond smartly dressed female watched with eagle-like eyes and a dark expression.

"He's not alone... or with his brother... maybe i should target them separately..." she mumbled, her glossy crimson lips curving into a malicious smile. "Or just kill them all together." She chuckled then disappeared into the large mahogany doors of the Attic.

"Hey Hikaru?" Haruhi asked nervously as the orange haired boy searched through the cupboards

"Hmmm?" he replied curiously

"Why don't we go out for something... i dunno why but i just get a strange feeling in here... like we're being watched," she mumbled as she turned her head to look behind her. "Like... go get some chips or something," she smiled; his head came out of the dark wooden cupboards with a smile

"Good idea!" he smiled "the cupboards are oddly void of food," he chuckled and took her hand "to the... chip shop?" he asked as she nodded and laughed as they walked out the house hand-in-hand.

---

"So what is that song anyway?" Kaoru asked softly, running his fingers through Amaya's short hair as she snuggled close to him.

"Just something i came up with," she mumbled almost incoherently making him smile, she was almost falling asleep...

"But it's in Japanese," he purred as she smiled

"I tried," she replied, looking up at him with a smile.

"You did well," he chuckled and kissed her nose as she laughed and rested her head on his chest.

_CLICK_

Both teens looked up to see Ben with a camera in hand and a goofy grin on his face

"Awwww..... Now that cute, just had to capture the moment!" he grinned as Amaya scowled at him and snuggled back up to the blushing Hitachiin

"...... No threats.... no fatal bodily injuries.... OMG KAORU HITACHIIN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Ben freaked and ran out the room screaming about something really strange... neither were quite sure what it was.

"Do i wanna know?" Kaoru asked unsurely

".... Even i don't so i dunno about you," Amaya mumbled as she yawned and positioned herself so she was snuggled as close as possible and fell asleep. Ben poked his head round the door around ten minutes after and found both teens led on the couch, Amaya snuggled against her boyfriend with her head resting in the crook of his neck, Kaoru with his arms wrapped around Amaya's waist and head resting on hers.... basically they looked adorable.

"Dawww," Ben grinned and took another photo, grabbed a blanket and put it over them, then turned up the heating slightly and went to get himself something to eat.

**---**

**Ok guys, so here's the dealio.... i just dunno how to merge the drama and bad scenes in with all this fluffy good-ness! So I'm gonna have it as of now.... the next chapter WILL be merging into the drama and dangerous parts, including Kyouya getting into the fray (he always has to get involved, dunno why) and as of now.... sorry but I'm bumping the rating up i just feel it's getting a bit more than a rated T now. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kaoru awoke a few hours after with something... or rather someone cuddled up to him on a very comfy couch with a blanket over them.

"Mmm, i could wake up like this every morning," he mumbled

"Buuut you won't, cause it's not morning," Ben smirked from the door "now get up... your ride'll be here in about ten minutes," he chuckled and walked out. Kaoru then smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips against Amaya's making her wake up and squeak, which quickly toned down into a soft 'mmmm' sound.

"Now that's a wake-up call," she mumbled then lifted herself up on her arms and looked at the large clock over the fire place and groaned. "Aww, we slept too long," she grumbled and cuddled back against him.

"I know.... i have to go soon," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her

"Can i come?" she asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

".... Maybe," he smirked and fished his phone out of his pocket, finding TEN missed calls from Hikaru '_Probably worried...'_ he thought with a smile and text'd him saying he was fine and would be home soon; then he sent a message to his mother asking if Amaya could stay the night at their house, a few minutes after he got one back saying '_if her parents say yes then it's no trouble... but make sure she has a clean uniform and a pair of pyjamas.... and she ISN'T staying in your room!' _the last part made him smirk until he got another '_and you're not staying in hers!'_ he whined at this and sulked.

"What?" Amaya asked curiously then looked at the phone and laughed "you just got told," she giggled as he gained a devilish smirk and poked her side making her squeak and try to wiggle away, which proved something..... SHE WAS TICKLISH! And thus the tickle war began.

"HEY!" Ben yelled "get your backside ready to go and stop fooling around," he ordered with a dry expression, yet a small smile curving at his lips at the rather amusing 'knot' they'd gotten themselves into.

"Can Amaya stay at mine?" Kaoru asked curiously making Ben raise an eyebrow at the request "nothing will happen i swear on.... umm.... Hikaru's life that nothing will happen like that in my house," he promised as Ben nodded, finally trusting the youngest twin on something.

"Fine, get your stuff and hurry up, the limo will be here in five." He announced then walked off to sort out her things needed for school.

"M'kay!" Amaya called as she rolled off the couch, landing on all fours she jumped up and pulled Kaoru up of the couch. "C'mon help me get my stuff." She instructed and pulled him along with her.

--------------------

"Hey Hikaru!" Kaoru called as they walked through the door, almost immediately Kaoru was glomped to the floor by a rather worried blurr of orange and blue... he hadn't taken his uniform off.

"Hikaru you're gonna squish your brother," Haruhi drawled, Hikaru was quickly hugging Kaoru to death.

"No calls no nothing!" he panicked "you could have CALLED!" he stressed as Kaoru gave Amaya a desperate 'HELP ME!' look

"Ok-ok senior panicky-pants, get off him," Amaya sighed and pulled the older twin off "we fell asleep, he couldn't of answered even if he wanted, we were asleep," she sighed as Hikaru and Haruhi blinked and stared. "We didn't do anything!" she cried defensively as Kaoru blushed and sweat-dropped.

"She's staying here tonight," Kaoru grinned goofily making Hikaru face-palm and Haruhi smile.

--------------

"Ama-chan?" Honey asked as he tugged on her sleeve, she'd been writing something for a while now and all hosts were starting to get a little worried... she'd not spoken to Kaoru at all, but he was daydreaming anyway so he didn't exactly mind.

"Ehem!" Kyouya coughed loudly, snapping Kaoru from his daze and Amaya from her writing binge, "As the club is closed today let me remind you quite clearly that tomorrow is a cosplaying day." He explained as Amaya tilted her head in confusion

"....Cosplaying?" Amaya asked curiously

"Yes, and since you're obviously a very annoying yet vital asset to the host club as the girls love hearing about every made up detail you can come up with, you're entitled to show and dress up." He smirked as she glared at him for the 'annoying' comment...

"So what is it?" she asked after a moment as the hosts looked at her strangely "uuhh.... think about it, England... we don't 'cosplay'" she stated with air-quotes, still not knowing what the heck it was. "And even if we did then i led a rather sheltered life... no random stuff" she drawled with a dry expression.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!" high pitched laughing rang in the hosts ears as a large podium rose from the floor in a swirling motion, atop stood the infamous otaku herself! "How misfortunate for you Amaya!" she cackled as she leapt down onto the table

"Excuse me, that table is mahogany and the polish is rather expensive," Kyouya sighed with a push of his glasses, that didn't stop her as she stomped her foot down making the Ootori youngest flinch.

"Whoa-whoa-wait...." Amaya instructed and stood up "if you're gonna do something tomorrow... everyone who's 'better off' in life... is doing something for Comic Relief.... why not we do something?" she inquired as Kyouya frowned

"How will this profit us?" he asked curiously

"It's raising money for charity, while having fun." Haruhi explained "we can do anything as long as it raises money," she continued

"Is this a commoner thing?" Kaoru asked curiously as Tamaki's head popped up at the word 'Commoner'

"No, celebrities do it... schools do it, tons of different types of people do something for charity once each year, there's tons of stuff we could do here!" Amaya grinned as she clapped her hands together

"Like, paying to throw a cream pie at a teacher!" Haruhi smiled, happy that Amaya had come up with something they could ALL do

"WE'D DO THAT!" both twins hollered in unison with their hands shooting into the air, identical 'XD' expressions on their faces.

"And have eating contests!" Amaya laughed

"Oooh!!" Honey smiled as he munched on his cake "usa-chan and i could do that!"

"Have kissing booths!" Amaya grinned as Range grinned

"The girls would pay loads for that!" she jumped down from the table and grabbed her mic off of a stand that.... wasn't there a second ago...

"Exactly, and from this we can actually give something to the poor!" Haruhi smiled happily as Tamaki bounced over and hugged the poor girl

"Oi Tono!" Hikaru growled and pried the host king off of his girlfriend "Mine," he narrowed his eyes as Tamaki once again curled up in his corner of misery and pouted.

"Hikaru," Haruhi spoke with a warning tone in her voice as he kissed her cheek and repeated

"Mine," then he ran off before she could hit him.

_Ring-ring_

"Huh?" Amaya blinked and looked at her phone; she answered it after the second ring.

"Is this Miss Nakamura Amaya?" a rather businessman-like tone questioned down the phone

"Yeah?" she asked suspiciously

"If i were you, I'd turn on the news." He replied then hung up; Amaya looked at the phone then ran over to the TV and switched it on.

"What's wrong Ama-chan?" Honey asked curiously, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I dunno," she replied and grabbed the remote, switching the channels over she found the news and listened

"-house literally exploded sending debris at least a mile down the road, the large mansion was said to be owned by a young Miss Nakamura Amaya, one of the two residents occupying the home, the other still hasn't been found in the wreckage-

Amaya backed away from the TV slowly as the news sunk in

"..... BEN!" she yelped and ran out the room,

"Kaoru, Hikaru, go with her now, she may be in danger!" Tamaki ordered as Kyouya put his hand up

"Amaya will be fine, she's stronger than she looks, but the going with her idea is a good one, more hands to help find her friend," Kyouya nodded as both twins nodded in unison and ran out after her, followed by Honey and Mori, Kyouya had called in some help for the search and held Haruhi back, knowing the freshmen really didn't have it in her to search through debris.

"Amaya wait!" Kaoru yelled as the twins tried to catch up to the rather fast girl.

"NO!" she yelled back and somehow sped up, running as fast as she possibly could to the large smoke cloud that was peaking over the trees.

"How the heck is she so fast?!" Hikaru panted as they ran trying to catch her.

When Amaya rounded the corner where the park ended and froze her eyes wide and her mouth open slightly

"..... Ben...." she gulped, the house was in ruins; only a third of the actual structure was still standing, barely. Amaya ran towards the house only to be grabbed by one of the police officers on the scene

"Whoa Miss.... you can't go in there it isn't safe," he warned

"Listen you pompous little shit, MY ONLY FAMILY'S IN THERE!" she screamed and shoved him away from her with the force of a fully grown adult.

"Only family?" Hikaru frowned, remembering how she said her parents were in England, Kaoru didn't even notice as he pushed past the shocked police officer to join Amaya in the search for Ben.

"BEN?!" Amaya called as she picked up a large piece of wood and threw it aside

"Whoa..." Kaoru blinked as he watched her

"Don't stand there gawking like a fish, HELP!" she snarled and carried on searching as around 50 men in black outfits turned up and joined the search '_note to self, thank Kyouya,'_ she thought as she carried on searching through the debris.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called, Hikaru showed up seconds after to help him lift something, Amaya caught a flash of something out of the corner of her eye, something on the top of the last remains of the house. She looked up and scowled as the figure disappeared down the back of the roof.

"..... What was that?!" Tamaki yelped, he'd noticed it too

"..... Dead woman walking, that's what," Amaya snarled and carried on searching.

"Amaya what-

-SEARCH!" she cut in angrily, her face contorted in rage and fury, Kaoru backed away slightly as she gulped and turned her head away "...please" she added softly as he nodded and helped her.

"Why's Ama-chan so angry, Takashi?" Honey asked the tall senior

"I don't know Mitsukuni," was his monotonous reply as he lifted something up and gasped

"AMA-CHAN!" Honey yelled, Amaya's head shot up as she ran over, dodging all the pieces of metal and glass that were protruding from the wreckage. There underneath a few planks of wood and metal was an unconscious Ben; his face and arms were covered in bloody gashes and bruises.

"HEY!!" both twins yelled in unison as they motioned the medical staff over, to which they sprinted over, seeing what they'd found the group grabbed a stretcher and called for help.

"Ok, we need to get those things off of him or else there's no chance of survival, looking at him now he's lost a lot of blood and there's no telling about what condition his lower half is in." One of the doctors explained as Amaya growled and grabbed his coat, pulling him close to her she narrowed her eyes dangerously

"Save him, or there'll be nowhere for any of you to hide," she hissed as the doctor gained a fearful look and nodded quickly, pulling away from the enraged girl he helped the Ootori privet police remove the rubble from on top of the injured male.

"W-we can't get this off of him!" they strained, pulling at a large beam of metal that once supported part of the kitchen ceiling.

"Move out of the way" Amaya snarled then picked up a long pole and wedged it between the two rocks that held the beam down "Mori!" she called as he nodded and pulled it down with her, tossing the rock off of the end of the beam, allowing the police to pull it off of him and show the full extent to his injuries, his legs were bloodied and cut up, his clothing was in tatters. Some of the injuries were major burns and bruises, but most were deep gashes and cuts.

"How'd the fire get put out?" Hikaru asked, pointing to the smoke which was left over from the flames. Amaya just caught a glimpse of a silver object in the sky as she nodded and smiled slightly knowing exactly what had put out the flames.

"It doesn't matter, Hikaru Kaoru, you two are to stay with one of the others, and no arguing!" she ordered as they both opened their mouths to argue but were silenced with her threatening glare.

"Amaya...." Kaoru mumbled as he moved closer and encircled his arms around her "what's got you like this?" he asked

"Trust me Kaoru...." she gulped as Kyouya made his way over

"The twins shall stay with me, Amaya... it would seem to be a critical point at the moment," he frowned as she nodded

"I'll sort it, i know where the twat is and i know what she's doing to 'blend'" she rolled her eyes then turned to Hikaru. "Hikaru, when you were at your house, did you notice anyone new in the building?" she asked as the older twin frowned and nodded

"The new chief of security and some new security staff" he explained as she sighed "why?" he asked with a suspicious tone,

"It matters not," Kyouya responded before Amaya could, he stepped in front of the rather peeved assassin and looked at the small group of hosts "Amaya knows what she's talking about, for the time being Hikaru and Kaoru will be staying at the Ootori residence, no questions or arguments on that front as I'm sure she will in fact go 'completely skitso' at you," he sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"But-

-NO BUTS!" Amaya yelled, effectively shutting Kaoru up as the doctors got Ben onto the stretcher "you don't understand Kaoru, and I'm not explaining," she lowered her head

"Where will you stay?" Haruhi asked as Kaoru looked at Amaya sadly.

"I'll find a place," she smiled as Haruhi gained a thoughtful look

"You could stay with me for the time being, i mean, my dad won't mind but it is kinda cramped," she smiled sheepishly as Amaya smiled

"Oh Haruhi you're such a sweet daughter!" Tamaki gushed, prancing over only to have Hikaru put his foot out and trip the host king over, so he landed flat on his face on probably the only part of the wreckage that actually didn't have any rubble on it!

"A-Amaya...." a hoarse cough sounded in her ears, immediately she was next to the stretcher that held her injured friend.

"What is it?" she asked softly

"Get the bitch _good_" he growled with a dry expression making her laugh and hug him, a short hiss of pain from him making her back up quickly.

"My stuff?" she asked

"Gone, she targeted the closet, i think that's where she put the explosives-" he stopped for a moment to wince and groan in pain "-y-you should tell him....b-before she actually gets somewhere," he gulped as she lowered her head

"Miss... are you coming with him or not?" the doctor asked curiously

"Amaya is staying here, she has to explain something." Kyouya stepped in before she could answer again, then he handed the doctor a card "make sure he gets the best medical care we can offer," he instructed as the doctor nodded quickly then got into the back with the injured male.

"Amaya.... why'd you say he was your only family?" Hikaru asked finally as she faltered and looked at him

"... I thought your family lived in England," Kaoru frowned

"Ben is my only family in Japan," she explained, it actually wasn't a lie...

"Amaya," Kyouya sighed as she growled and pulled him off to the side

"Listen you shadowy frickin shit, if they don't trust me then they die, she will kill them without hesitation if she decides that they can't trust their acting bodyguard, if they cannot trust me then they'll walk straight into whatever plan she's got," she growled as Kyouya blinked

"Ignouring the insult... you have a valid point, who is this 'she'?" he asked curiously

"The bitch that did this, that's who 'she' is" she growled, motioning to the wrecked house "been my rival since i started this job... there's not much that i can do with her unless i can find her" she explained, Kaoru watched the conversation with a disheartened look.

"What's wrong bro?" Hikaru asked, wrapping an arm around his brothers' shoulder.

".... Why won't she talk to me about her problems.... but she talks to Kyouya...." he mumbled as Hikaru's eyes widened in realization.

"Kaoru, there is no chance in this world that Amaya would leave you for Kyouya," he smiled and hugged his brother whom smiled and hugged back

"As much as i hate to break this scene up... we need to make arrangements," Kyouya sighed as he turned back to the group. "Twins, staying at the Ootori residence and Amaya is staying with Haruhi for the time being?" he asked as the group nodded, Amaya walking over to Kaoru and giving him a peck on the cheek then leaning against him, lacing her fingers with his.

"You ok?" Kaoru asked concerned as she smiled and nodded

"I'll be fine," she responded softly

"...... Can we still do that Comic Relief thing?" Honey asked curiously, making small smiles appear on Haruhi's and Amaya's faces.

--------------------

**Claudia has made her first move, and Ben got injured in that move... i wonder if she'll be even more pissed off now?! **

**But yeah, i know it'll be late but the next chapter will have a little comic relief fun in it, cause who doesn't like throwing soggy things at teachers faces :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the long wait dudes, I've had a 10 hour art exam to do plus tons of prep work in my art sketch book, so yeah, had tons to do ^^;, not to mention i have my final exams coming up soon.... bit of angst in this one lol**

**---**

Chapter 14

Tons of students had shown up for the charity event that the host club had created, not only had they dressed up in amusing attire, but the students also got to miss regular lessons for it. As promised Mori and Honey had led the eating contests dressed in a cute little white rabbit costume, (Mori had stayed in his school attire) challenging anyone who wished to join in. Hikaru and Kaoru, dressed in twin cat costumes (their Cheshire cat costumes), had led the pie and sponge throwing events, in which some of the teachers were more than happy to join in. Kyouya was as usual; off to the side recording how much money would go to charity. Tamaki, dressed in a prince type garb, had been more than happy to lead the kissing booth, which was of course, getting the most money.

"Where is Amaya?" Kyouya asked curiously, the twins responded with identical grins that were worthy of the costumes they wore.

"She's running the water gun thing," Kaoru smiled pointing over to where Amaya was showing the younger kids how to fire the water guns in a straight line.

"Well of course," Kyouya replied dryly and walked over to her. "So, teaching minors how to shoot now?" he asked as she gave him a dry look

"They're Water Guns Kyouya.... a real gun has a re-bound, they wouldn't be able to shoot it," she explained simply then smirked at the small glare he was giving her "but of course MINE don't have a re-bound, my 'help' really knows how to handle his weapons.... speaking of Ben i have to visit him tonight," she smiled then turned back to the youngsters.

"Where's Haruhi?" he questioned as a child cheered over getting the bull's-eye, of course Amaya had been holding the gun along with him.

"Over by the horse and carriage, she's helping with the rides," Amaya replied, he walked off as a frown crossed her face. "Kyouya!" she called, he turned around

"What?"

"I've gotta do this, so i need you to do me a favour" she replied, turning to face him.

"And what would that be?" he asked dryly

"Go up to the top of the clock tower, she's started targeting hasn't she, so just go up and see if there's any equipment there, like a tripod or something," she instructed as he sighed and nodded

"Fine but you're paying me for this," he grumbled and walked off

"With what?" she frowned and knelt down to carry on helping the kids, as if she had any money, pfft.

"Miss Nakamura?" a deep Spanish accented voice asked from behind her as stood up properly and turned around, smoothing out her pants slightly. She frowned at the boy in front of her, he was taller than her by a few inches, had long-ish black hair that almost covered his dark midnight blue eyes, his jaw was angular, he was slightly tanned and wore the Ouran school uniform.

"Yeeess?" she asked cautiously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How do you know how to shoot?" he asked with a slight glare

"Why'd _you_ wish to know?" she asked with a glare that doubled his own, but then his was quickly replaced by a warm smile.

"Just answer the question; you look familiar to me," he replied carefully "is your name actually Amaya?" he asked with a frown, she gulped and stared at him making an assessment as she stared

"....Oh shit..." she gulped then pulled him behind the stalls just as Kaoru turned to look at her, he frowned, looking around trying to spot her

"Hey Hikaru, seen Amaya?" he asked

"She probably just ran inside or something, she has drunk a lot today," Haruhi replied dryly as Hikaru snickered and carried on helping people throw pies.

"Phoebe Myers," the boy grinned

"Nathan Lopez," she smiled, shaking his hand "i got quite a hefty pay from your mother, thank her for me would you?" she asked

"Well duh! You saved my parents backsides; of course they'd pay you... thanks by the way" he smiled as she nodded

"Don't thank me Nathan... i'm on another job," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair

"Aww, another job, who is it this time... not a student is it?" he asked his eyes widening slightly

"i-it was but its changed, the circumstances have changed and now the bitch of Eastwick is after them," she sighed and nodded "yes it's the Twins, she's after the Twins..." she explained. Nathan Lope had been the son of one of her past employers, he'd been like her best friend while she was working there, always giving her random stuff sweets and chocolates and stuff but that was at least two years ago.

"Claudia's after them?!" he yelped in shock as she nodded "who asked for the Contract?!" he asked

"Their Mother... but she tried to withdraw it the other day when i went round to theirs... Kyouya knows about who i am but none of the other do... i think Tamaki's the least one to suspect so i don't have to worry about his big gob... but then Kaoru and Hikaru are smarter than i gave them credit for at the start... a lot smarter..." she sighed, lowering her head slightly

"Yeah i noticed, you're dating him... right?" he asked a slight sad tone in his voice.

"Yeah, and i'm actually happy for once in a long-long time... he makes me feel better, he doesn't judge me and he doesn-

-he doesn't know who you are Phee!" he sighed "you should be with someone who KNOWS, and accepts you for who you are!"

"Who like Nat, you?" she shot back "how can you accept who i am Nat? What if i was on the other side, and sent to get your parents huh? It could happen and i wouldn't care! As long as i got my payment i wouldn't care, that's who i am... can you live with that?!" she asked, tears showing at the corners of her eyes, Nathan lowered his head then used his thumb to rub away the tears

"Phee... you're an amazing girl... no matter what your job is, you were trained in that and nobody can tell you what to do or say, you're strong, talented and brilliant... I'll be going to this school until i graduate... if you change your mind, just tell me ok?" he asked then turned around and started to walk off, he stopped short and smiled softly "your hair looks nice by the way" then he walked off. Amaya pulled him back and wrapped her arms around him, tears falling down her face; he sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"... Amaya?" Kaoru asked in shock, backing up slightly

"Kaoru?" she blinked and looked up

"What's going on?" Kaoru growled slightly, aiming the glare at the boy holding his girlfriend.

"Kaoru, this is Nathan... he's an old friend of mine from England," She smiled slightly as Nathan nodded, understanding her choice to lie.

"Why're you crying?" Kaoru asked, accepting the lie pretty easily, she lowered her head slightly

"I-i was explaining to him what happened to Ben..." she explained, Nathan immediately looked down at her with an expression that told her, he actually wanted to know that story then smiled at Kaoru.

"We've known each other for a while, Mr Hitachiin... we're practically family," he explained, putting on a slight English accent that hid his Spanish one pretty well.

"Ah... well, Amaya... the kids are wondering where you've gone," Kaoru grinned slyly

"Oopsie," Amaya smiled sheepishly, rubbed her eyes slightly then turned to Nathan "wanna help?" she asked

"I can't shoot," Nathan shrugged with a frown

"Eh, you'll learn," she chuckled and dragged him round to the booth.

Meanwhile...

Kyouya climbed up to the top of the clock tower with a black note pad in hand and opened the small brown wooden door. It creaked slightly under his tight grip as he walked through. Craning his neck he looked around and searched through the top. Once round the opposite side he froze, there in looking down at the courtyard, was a large sniper rifle, aimed directly at the event, positioned on a tripod with a box of large bullets beside it. Quickly he ran down the stair case and out into the courtyard, panting as he hadn't stopped once he ran over to Amaya and pulled her towards a tree.

"We have a problem," he growled

"She's there?" she asked, he shook his head and pointed up. Squinting her eyes she looked in the direction he was pointing and gasped "I'll sort this out tomorrow night, i won't be in the host club... she'll be up there then getting a none-moving target cause she's a shitty aim... so don't expect me there." She explained, he nodded in response and swiftly walked away as she walked back to the booth.

"Something wrong?" Nathan asked curiously

"Look up at the clock tower to the left, see anything suspicious?" she asked as she helped a kid. He looked up and frowned then squinted

"Is that a rifle?" he asked quietly with wide eyes

"It is, she's finally targeting... bad place to set up though, i'm always up there." She sighed "the girl's an idiot" she grumbled then smiled down at the kid "you got it!" she cheered and handed him a toy squirt gun. "And there's your prize!" she grinned as he ran off to fill it up.

"I never knew you were good with kids," Nathan frowned

"I'm a girl, Nat... we all have maternal instincts whether we want em or not," she smirked then moved on to help a little girl.

----

"Ok, so how much did we make?" Hikaru asked as he sat on the couch with Haruhi in his lap, his arms around her and his chin rested on her head.

"20,988056" Kyouya frowned "minus 8900 for the stalls and prizes... but all in all its a good thing" he smiled and put his note book down on the table.

"Told you it'd be a good idea!" Amaya smirked as Kaoru positioned himself the same way as Hikaru.

"Uh-huh," Kyouya mumbled then walked over to the curtains "well it's time to go, Amaya shall be staying with Haruhi correct?" he asked, two nods were his answer "and you two are staying with me, correct?" he asked, again two nods, the second two more sour than elated like Haruhi and Amaya's. "Then it's settled." He nodded in confirmation then pointed to the door, "c'mon you two." He instructed, both whined in protest before getting up, giving their respective girlfriends a kiss then trudging on after Kyouya.

"Well... time to go!" Amaya smirked and stood up along with a blushing Haruhi and with everything sorted they all headed home, but not without Amaya sparing one last glance at the clock tower in trepidation.

* * *

**Next chapter will most definately have a LOT of action in it.... as it is... the beginning... of the end. sorry but this story doesn't have long left, next chapt will be one containing a MASSIVE fight sceeeeene XD and a bit of Angst in there :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is... the long awaited chapter 15... sorry about the long wait, was having serious issues with the fight scene inspiration *-*' **

Chapter 15

"... Amaya?" Haruhi asked as she sat down on her own small bed while Amaya plopped down onto a soft plush blow up bed.

"Yeesss?" Amaya asked, looking up at the curious girl.

"How come all the others wouldn't think twice about complaining about that bed.... but you just cuddle on it like it's a normal thing," Haruhi asked curiously, her eyes narrowed slightly

"Better than the floor no?" Amaya laughed as she leaned on her elbow.

"... Why would someone blow up your house though?" Haruhi asked; a scrutinizing gaze on the assassin. Amaya faltered slightly staring up at her not even nearly expecting that to come back up,

"Uuhh..."

"And how quickly you turned your attention to the twins... and... all those other things, like you coincidentally knowing how to play the guitar... and Hikaru told me about your gymnastic skills... artists don't usually do much gym..." she continued, counting the list down on her fingers "and you never seem to draw either, ok so Hikaru showed me that one picture... one... you've never mentioned your parents either... except that they're not in Japan, and Hikaru also mentioned how you yelled out that Ben was your only family... Amaya what's going on?" Haruhi finished crossing her arms over her chest while Amaya just blinked in shock, astonished at how she miss-interpreted how observant Haruhi actually was.

"... So much for being inconspicuous," Amaya drawled as her head lowered, her bangs covering her dry look.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, watching the red-head cautiously. Amaya rolled her body around into a sitting position and brought her left foot up, pulling the bottom of her pants up over her boots she un-latched something from one of the straps and stood up. "...w-what is that?" she asked, backing up as the taller girl looked at her with narrowed eyes, then... she lifted it up and pressed a small button on the side then threw it onto the bed.

"It's a gun." Amaya grumbled as she leant on the wall. Haruhi's eyes widened to the size of sauce pans "eh, don't worry... it hasn't been used... yet," she put her hand to her mouth as she yawned, then she pushed herself off the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"W-who are you?" Haruhi asked, backing herself against the wall, realizing Amaya wasn't entirely who she said she was.

"Since you got past my initial observation under the category 'oblivious'... i guess you've earned the right to live and find out, my name is Phoebe Myers... i'm an assassin sent to kill the Hitachiin brothers, under contract from a classified client, fortunately the boys have been saved... as there's no way in hell i was gonna do it after... well, you know... besides the point, now there's someone else after them." She sighed and picked up the gun

"... A...an assassin?!" Haruhi yelped then struggled as the taller girl put her hand over her mouth to shut her up

"Are you crazy, girl... your dads in the next room and this needs ultimate secrecy, those boys'll never trust me if they find out who i am!" Amaya hissed. Her eyes then softened as she let the scared teen go. "... Kaoru is important to me... he probably always will be... someone else is after them... her first move was my house," she sighed, lowering her head "... well the house i was in, but she made the mistake of when she targeted... and how she got Ben instead." She growled slightly, her eyes hardening "Ben practically raised me... he's like my big brother" she explained "there's Me, Ben and Alex, Alex is my home help" she explained, picking her earring out of her ear and placing it against Haruhi's, she could distinctly hear the hysterical ranting of the boy on the other end as he yelled about secrecy in missions. "Oh just say hi you nut," Amaya grumbled down the mic

'_.... Hi,'_ Alex growled out before continuing his tirade. Amaya proceeded to place the earring on the table so neither could hear his ranting.

"Tomorrow, during school hours... she's going to strike again Haruhi." Amaya explained, sitting down next to the shaken girl.

"How do you know?" Haruhi asked; her eyes still wide.

"During the festival... i had Kyouya go up into the clock tower-

-KYOUYA knows?!" Haruhi yelped her jaw slack and her eyes even wider... Amaya believed the poor girls eyes'd pop out of her head if she wasn't careful.

"Yes-yes he does, he figured it out pretty damn quickly." She grumbled "but i had him go up into the clock tower to find out something for me... and her weapons were up there, she's got a perfect vantage point right there, from that angle she can see directly into all 7 windows of the host club, through a snipers scope she can get a target on whichever host she desires at whatever time, in this case she'll be targeting the twins." Amaya explained, pulling a note book out of her bag as she did, she opened it to the back and plucked a small chip out of a small indent in the card and grabbed her phone. Replacing the memory chip with the other small chip she fiddled with the phone before handing it to Haruhi,

"On that is schematics of your entire school, every vantage point, every contact, every students name and family ties... i'm like Kyouya only female...and i kill people" Amaya smiled slightly as Haruhi stared at the device in shock.

"Y-you're on our side though right?" Haruhi asked finally after a few minutes of silence, this caused Amaya to laugh and put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder

"If i weren't, you and your friends would be dead by now, I've had at least 8 vantage moments... even when the job was still on, i had the moments of advantage... i just couldn't use them," she spoke softly

"Lemme guess... Kaoru had something to do with that?" Haruhi inquired, a small smile on her face from the revelation

"Heh, how'd you guess?" Amaya smiled before plopping back down onto the plush mattress.

"You know... keeping this from him... won't help you, he'll be hurt when he finds out," Haruhi sighed, putting the phone onto the table in-between them

"He won't find out, i'm gonna make my move tomorrow, Kyouya knows i won't be present at the club, if i can help it... Kaoru will never learn of who i am, because as soon as i'm finished...I'll be gone before any of you realize what happened," she explained, rolling over so her back faced the brunette.

"...Gone?" Haruhi frowned

"Kaoru cannot ever learn of who i am... i'm a murderer, I've killed men and women with families... I've destroyed homes killed countless people, all because i was told to, i'm a killer, Haruhi... nothing more, and nothing less, a highly skilled and well trained killer, since the day i was born... i was raised in that place, and this is all i know how to do," she explained softly "he'd never accept that... it's best he knows me as Amaya Nakamura... heir to a few art galleries." She finished and closed her eyes.

"No!" Haruhi yelped, causing the young woman to flinch "Kaoru'll be distraught if you just leave like that! You should at least tell him who you are, give him that at least!" Haruhi argued, anger written across her face like a book.

"I'd rather i leave with him caring... then leave with him hating," she sighed in response, not moving from her position

"So after all this, you're just gonna leave him?! What was the point in getting together with him?! Why'd you say yes if you know this would be the outcome of it!?" Haruhi exclaimed, standing up in defiance.

"Haruhi... just lay down... turn off the light... and go to sleep... before i MAKE you do those three things" Amaya grumbled slightly, narrowing her eyes. Haruhi lowered her head then complied, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to argue with the assassin now she knew what her job REALLY was.

Soon enough, both girls were asleep... one wiggling in her sleep, nightmares plaguing her mind from the new found information about the assassin sleeping next to her.

--------------------

-Host Club-

"Haruhi... where's Amaya?" Kaoru asked, looking behind Haruhi as she walked into the room, her eyes droopy from continually waking up in the middle of the night.

"Uuhh... not here?" Haruhi guessed, Kyouya looked up and narrowed his eyes beneath his glasses

"Haruhi, please come with me," Kyouya started and pulled the girl out the room. "You know, don't you?" he asked, and she exploded...

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING NOT TELLING ANYONE?!" Haruhi yelled, shocking the shadow king enough to have him recoil, staring down at her in shock. "HOW COULD YOU KEEP SOMEONE LIKE THAT IN THE CLUB WITHOUT EVEN WARNING ANYONE?!" she continued her tirade as she paced back and forth.

"I saw the danger of if i told," Kyouya responded coolly, retaining his composure as he altered his glasses position slightly "naturally the boys were in danger, and she promised them protection if i kept quiet, so i did, and you will too." Kyouya narrowed his eyes

"Oh there's no doubt about that but YOU COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING!!!" Haruhi started up again.

"Erm... is something wrong out here?" Hikaru asked as he poked his head around the door, instantly both straightened them up and looked at the older twin.

"Everything's fine Hikaru... Kyouya just forgot to tell us something,"

"Forgot?" Kyouya asked with a frown "i believe 'classified' is the correct term," Kyouya finished as he brushed past the twin and walked back into the club

"... What's going on Haruhi?" Hikaru asked cautiously, walking over to the distressed girl with a concerned look on his face, she smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Nothing to worry about Hikaru i swear," she smiled, he instantly gained a doubtful look but it faded after a moment as he wrapped his arms around the girls waist and pulled her close.

"As long as you're not in danger" he sighed as he placed a kiss to her head

"I'm not," Haruhi smiled slightly.

----

'_.... It's gonna rain you know'_ Alex sighed through the ear piece, having cooled down after his night long rant.

"Oh how convenient, big standoff and it starts to rain, how cliché" Amaya drawled as she made her way up to the clock tower.

'_Weather report says mist is coming too so you may have some cover if anything goes into the public areas,'_ Alex yawned, obviously tired from staying up the night before. (Time zones mean jack when you're livin underground!)

"Right... _Sky_ brought those weapons for me by the way... thanks" Amaya smiled as she climbed the stairs

'_... Did he flirt again?'_ Alex asked, hearing the slight distasteful tone in her voice at the mention of the large jet's name

"Hmm, how'd you guess?" Amaya grumbled "why does he even do that, i mean you created him and his personality, why would he flirt with me?"

'_Weird... wait... what score did you get on that deductive reasoning test before going?'_ Alex asked curiously

"99" Amaya replied offhandedly

'_....Even weirder!'_ Alex gaped as if she was missing something completely obvious, she ignored him and continued to climb.

"You'd think these rich ass morons would install an elevator," Amaya grumbled, almost at the top of the stair case earning a small laugh from the friend in her ear. Choosing to turn her ear piece off, the girl opened the door to the clock tower and set her mind straight. All of a sudden, there was the sound of a gun loading, Amaya turned her head to the side to see a tall blond woman fire a gun at her, instantly Amaya ducked as the bullet ricocheted off the wall and off into the distance. "See your aim ain't improved much,"

"I see your instincts haven't either," Claudia hissed and pulled the trigger, a brief click sound rung through the air, Amaya let a smirk cross her lips, not even flinching as she stared.

"Still under the influence that one shot can kill anyone?" Amaya asked teasingly, the gun was tossed aside, off the side of the clock tower. "You see Claudia... you've made some pretty nasty doosy's in the past" she started, crossing her arms across her chest, then a dark look crossed her face "but that's nothing compared to the ones you've made recently" Amaya stared at the blond though her red bangs, her piercing amethyst eyes glaring through the long strands of hair, furrowed slender dark brown eyebrows, the only tell of what her natural hair colour may be, then again those could of been dyed too. Her stance showed her anger, her expression showed her anger, her stoic and ridged pose practically _screamed_ 'you're gonna DIE'.

"Not usually the talker," Claudia smirked as she moved her hand behind her back, where a second gun was usually kept in the back of hem of her skirt. Small droplets of rain now fell from the sky as a flash of white streaked down from the sky, hitting the top of the clock tower with deadly precision, lighting the girls bodies up in white, neither shielded their eyes, both intently focusing on each other, both refusing to make the first mistake. Without warning Amaya shot forward, pushing the older woman back, Claudia lost her footing as the gun came loose, clattering to the ground uselessly. Amaya's heel caught the handle of the small black weapon, dragging her heel back she kicked the weapon away, continuing to push at her opponent Claudia soon lost her footing on the roof and fell over the edge.

"H-hey!" Claudia yelped in mild shock and irritation, quickly grabbing a small black object from her belt she pulled the trigger, allowing a small grappling hook to shoot out and wrap around one of the flag poles. Amaya grabbed the edge of the wall and flipped over it, going after her blond rival at high speed

---

"Hey look... clouds are coming over, looks like it'll rain soon," Kaoru commented offhandedly, staring out into the grounds.

"Sure you don't know where Ama-chan is Haru-chan?" Honey asked cutely, looking up at the cross-dresser who flinched slightly

"Uh, no Honey-sempai i don't... she said she wouldn't be coming today and made a bee-line for the park." Haruhi lied, she hated lying... she knew exactly where Amaya was... and what she was doing. Kaoru's voice cut through her thoughts seconds after

"The park?" Kaoru asked with a frown "you didn't know earlier..." he narrowed his eyes, advancing on the brunette; Hikaru then showed up behind her and leaned down

"Keeping something from your favourite twins?" Hikaru asked, a yelp emitted from her mouth as she jumped away

"Please don't do that again," Haruhi deadpanned, rubbing her neck.

"Haruhi where is Ama-chan?" Honey asked again, holding Usa-chan closely

"There are more important things to worry about than the red-head, now get back to your duties," Kyouya intervened smoothly.

"M'kay!" Honey laughed and ran back over to his guests, Haruhi went back to taking tea and coffee to everyone, Hikaru went back to his guests while Kaoru continued to stare out the window.

"Kaoru.... you ok?" Hikaru asked softly, attention of the girls heading straight into 'fangirl awaiting mode'

"Hai..." Kaoru replied quietly, his attention on the window alone, he didn't even notice his brother get up, what he did notice however, was Hikaru lifting his chin with his forefinger to look at him in their identical golden irises

"She'll be fine Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered, a small smile on his face as Kaoru stared up at him, then moved his eyes to the left and closed them as a few giggles and squeals evaded their moment.

"You sure?" Kaoru asked quietly, as his brother sighed

"She's a tough girl, of course she's fine," Hikaru chuckled and sat back down as his brother smiled and went back to his duties.

--

Both girls landed on the cold now wet ground as the rain now poured from the heavens, the gadget now in Amaya's hands had annoyingly enough saved them both as Claudia had gripped Amaya's leg as the younger girl lowered herself to the floor.

Upon touching down Claudia jumped away from Amaya, whom coolly placed the gadget on her belt and flicked her wet bangs from her stone cold amethyst eyes.

"You won't win this time Phoebe,"

"Yet as you inconspicuously pointed out, I've won every time before, this time will be no exception," Amaya growled then lunged.

Claudia ducked down to avoid the first attack only to receive a rather well aimed knee to the jaw. She fell back only to plant her heel and pivot around, lifting her left leg to kick Amaya in the side. Amaya, not expecting a rebound so fast, got the full force of the kick, but while she went down, her right arm wrapped around Claudia's leg and her left caught her before she hit the floor, spinning her left leg around she swiped Claudia's feet out from underneath her, a rather pleasing cracking noise filled the air as the elder woman's head hit the floor, a pained gasp coming from her mouth.

Thunder cracked across the skies, following the flash of light from earlier, rain now pelting down soaking their clothes. (.... yeah u boys know u wanna see this fight lol XD) the sounds of the thunder masked the distinct metallic ring of a blade being unsheathed, Amaya had seconds to react before Claudia used both hands to propel herself from the floor and attack, a scimitar like blade in one hand, a brief curious wonder flashed through the younger assassins mind

'_Where the HELL did that thing come from?!'_

But that moment was all she was allowed. Dodging and ducking left to right as Claudia swung the deadly blade wildly and almost blindly, running at Amaya at speed which had her taking rapid back steps as she attempted to dodge. An idea crept into Amaya's mind, jumping onto both hands backwards, she flicked her boot up and kicked the blade from Claudia's still swinging arms, it was a risk... but it worked. Continuing the flip she swung her right leg around, causing her body to move with it, she then let herself skim across the wet grounds and towards the blade which now lay on the floor, rain droplets rebounding off it as they fell. As she went to grab it a foot appeared out of nowhere and dragged it back out of the way, Amaya felt a hand grab her short cut hair and pull her up onto her feet.

"Nice try brat," Claudia hissed, narrowing her ice blue eyes. Amaya let out a feral growl before ramming her elbow into the blonds' stomach, momentarily winding the taller girl, giving Amaya a chance to get out of her grip and to a safer distance; time for joking around was over it seemed.

Claudia's eyes hardened, her teeth clenched and her brows furrowed, Amaya stood stoic and still, poised and deadly, lightning struck the clock tower again, basking their arena in a ghostly white for a brief second.

"It was rather good wasn't it," Amaya smirked, cracking her knuckles.

---

"Haru-chan?" Honey asked as he looked around, the brunette had simply... disappeared...

"Oh crap the thunder!" Hikaru growled before searching pretty much every cupboard, closet, table... until he finally found the cross-dresser hidden behind a chair in the corner, hands over her ears, shaking. "Kaoru, earphones!" Hikaru yelled

"Yes sir," Kaoru mumbled before grabbing the aforementioned item and throwing them over to his mirror image, whom caught them, placed them in Haruhi's and turned on the music drowning out the sounds of the thunder outside. Immediately she calmed down and leaned against the eldest Hitachiin, still shaking slightly but not as much.

"You ok?" he asked softly, she nodded in response but flinched when another crack of thunder sounded above the school. "Shhh, it's ok, i'm here..." Hikaru whispered, holding her close, the girls around them stared, all adorning 'awww' smiles and giggling every so often.

Kyouya looked outside the window and gasped to himself, his eyes widening beneath his glasses as he saw the two assassins, bathed in the light from the continuous flashes of lightning one moment then disappear as the light died down to darkness the next, awaiting the next flash of light.

"Damnit..." Kyouya growled, thankful that Haruhi's fear of thunder had gained the attention of everyone in the club... even the hosts were fussing over her.

---

"Someone's looking tired," Amaya tut, shaking her head briefly at the panting drenched blond, who stood in a fighting stance, Amaya just stood straight, ready for any attack the woman may give, hair dripping wet, beads of water trailing down her face from the rain.

Mist had begun to roll in through the gates of the academy as the rain pelted down and still the thunder and lightning raged on.

"You can only protect them for so long Phoebe," Claudia hissed, blood trailing down the side of her mouth, "there will always be more of our unique kind to finish what you didn't; killing me won't save them." She growled, narrowing her eyes

"But it'll make me feel pretty damn good," Amaya spat, blood pooling down her arm from a brief slash the other killer had done with the scimitar earlier, staining her once white blouse in a sickly crimson colour. Claudia charged forward as if something had willed her to, Amaya side stepped to the left and grabbed Claudia's hair, quickly moving to her knees with momentum she dragged the elder woman to the floor and smacked her head to the floor. Recovering quickly from the blow to the head, Claudia spun around and used her legs to swipe Amaya's feet out from under her, she hissed as her head hit the floor, briefly her world span before it reigned control allowing Amaya to roll backwards and jump to her feet, she stumbled slightly and felt her head, pulling her hand back she noticed the crimson liquid running down her fingers.

"Not immortal are we," Claudia smirked, her chest rising and falling faster than usual as Amaya narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists as the rain washed the blood away.

"Never thought we were," the red-head responded, her breathing laboured just as much as the elder in front of her. Suddenly Amaya swiftly grabbed a knife from her belt and threw it at Claudia, who pivoted to the right just in time to watch it fling past her head, her eyes widened as she turned back to look at the empty spot where the red-head occupied moments before, only to find it empty and void of said red-head. Turning her head left to right in an attempt to spot the younger girl.

"Never knew you were the hiding type!" Claudia yelled, hoping to get the girls attention, pulling a small pistol out from a clasp around her thigh. Amaya had jumped up into a tree and was currently wondering how the hell the blond managed to hide so many weapons. Amaya had only 4 weapons on her, two guns, a fold away samurai and a throwing dagger, the dagger had been used to distract Claudia so that left 3 weapons left. Amaya looked at the host club windows, only to see Kyouya staring out as another lightning flash lit up the area, Kyouya noticeably looked closer, trying to spot Amaya in the courtyard as only Claudia could be seen. "Come out!" Claudia ordered and fired the pistol as the courtyard sunk back into darkness and shadows.

Amaya jumped down behind the tree and slunk back, unfortunately... Claudia noticed this; sneaking up behind her she grabbed Amaya and threw her against a wall, a brief pained yelp escaped Amaya's mouth as her arm smacked against the brick wall and collapsed on the ledge in which she'd smacked into (basically on a window ledge), but quickly enough she rolled her body to the side just as a bullet hit where her head had been moments before. Claudia growled in annoyance and continued to fire at the red-head who narrowly missed being hit each time until one bullet managed to shoot straight into her shoulder. Amaya cried out in pain, clutching her shoulder as blood poured from the new wound.

"Nice shot," she hissed as Claudia put her finger on the trigger, a perfect aim right there

"This one will be an even better one," and she pulled it

'_Click'_.... nothing... another try, nothing

"Out of bullets," Amaya smirked evilly before lunging, grabbing the startled woman and literally throwing her through a window... unfortunately, it was a bad choice in windows. "... Oh shit," she mumbled after realizing her mistake.

---

Multiple girls screamed as the window smashed, a blond woman rolling into the room as glass clattered to the floor.

"Ugh..." Claudia hissed before pulling out a rather large shard of glass, which had embedded itself in her arm

"Hikaru Kaoru back!" Kyouya yelled as the twins looked at the blond

".... That's our new security chief!" Hikaru yelped, Kaoru just had a look of shock as the woman looked up at them and smirked

"... Well that was easy," she mumbled, wincing as she grabbed a bigger gun from a second holster on her other thigh, she loaded it quickly and aimed at the twins, Haruhi stared in shock as both boys froze in fear.

"AMAYA!" Haruhi yelled and almost instantaneously Amaya dove in through the broken window and brought her heel down on the arm which held the gun, earning a cry of pain from the elder woman as the heel made a rather nice hole in her arm.

"A-Amaya...?" Kaoru gulped

"Kyouya get them out of here!" Amaya yelled, pointing at the twins as she gave Claudia a rather swift drop kick to the chin.

"You two, this way," Kyouya quickly manoeuvred them towards the door. All of a sudden the roar of engines cut through the darkness and tension like a knife through butter, startling the girls in the host club from their terrified stupor. Using this distraction Amaya pulled out a gun from the hem of her pants and fired into both of Claudia's legs, earning more satisfactory cries of pain from the older blond before she succumbed to unconsciousness from major blood loss.

"Amaya!" Kaoru yelled in shock, pulling away from Kyouya to stare at his girlfriend, who turned to look at Kaoru, her expression of livid fury slowly died away to sadness. Kaoru moved forward slightly

"Kaoru," Hikaru gasped, pulling his brother back "she's not who she says she is!" Hikaru warned as Amaya winced and backed up towards the window as a large silver jet lowered to the windows view,

"... He's right, i'm not Kaoru..... You're better off without me here, this filth will be cleaned up before she wakes, goodbye," she lowered her head before turning to face the window and climbing up onto the ledge.

"W-wait!" Kaoru yelped, pulling away from his brother, she stopped and closed her eyes, lowering her head

"What?" she asked softly

"... At least explain..." he responded, an edge to his usually soft voice. She sighed as the jets door opened

"Follow if you want an explanation," she replied then jumped across, landing on the wing of the jet and jumped through the door. "Wait Sky... they may follow," she instructed

"Doubtful at this length" he grumbled and leaned closer to the window. Kaoru looked at his brother who rolled his eyes and nodded; Kaoru then took a running jump and landed inside the jet, rolled and hit a cupboard.

"Go on, i know you want an explanation too" Haruhi nodded to Hikaru, who shrugged and followed his brother.

"You sure they'll be ok Haru-chan?" Honey asked, his cute expression hardened and fixated on the jet outside the window.

"They'll be fine," Both Kyouya and Haruhi spoke in unison as the jet's doors closed and it took off for the skies, the sonic boom from the jet taking out every window in the school... well almost every window.

--

"... Now THAT looks annoying," Ben commented as he walked through the doors of the school, fully healed... kinda, he took a crutch and threw it smashing the only window left un-broken. "... Much better" he smirked before retrieving the crutch and heading up to the host club to collect the blond bimbo.

------

"So…. You're an assassin too?" Hikaru asked curiously, the question aimed at Sky's lounging holoform, which had its head draped over the side of a couch.

"Heh, no, I'm the jet." Sky chuckled as the holoform fizzled slightly, to make his point clearer. Hikaru blinked in shock before sighing and looking out the window, realizing that _nothing_ would surprise him ever again after this fiasco.

"…. What's Kaoru doing anyway?" Hikaru asked as Sky blinked then grinned sheepishly, Kaoru and Amaya had decided to talk in privacy,

"I'd…. umm, rather not explain." He smiled slightly, his body going slightly ridged.

-----

"Kaoru, will you stop pacing for a second and let me explain?" Amaya asked desperately

"How can you explain this at all Amaya, or is that even your name?" Kaoru frowned, staring at her

"…. No it isn't but that's not the point!" she argued as he glared "my real name is Phoebe Myers," she sighed and continued "yes, I'm an assassin, yes I was sent to kill you and your brother, yes I decided not to and no the whole love thing wasn't a lie!" she exclaimed a Kaoru sat down and sighed

"How can I trust you after this?" he asked, distressed.

"Kaoru, if I didn't love you then to be honest, no offence but you'd be dead by now, lying in a morgue with a little tag around your foot." she grumbled as he blinked.

"Ama- I mean Phoebe…" he spoke as she smiled and waved her hand up and down

"Meh, I'm plannin on changin it to Amaya, the name rocks" she smiled as he leaned back on his chair. "Kaoru… you hate me don't you," she sighed and looked out the window; what she didn't expect nor hear, was Kaoru wrapping his arms around her from behind, his head resting on her shoulder.

"You should be more self-confident, you saved me and my brother," he breathed as she shuddered. "How's your arm?" he asked as she blinked and looked at the red spot on the front of her shirt's shoulder

"I forgot it was even hurt," she winced, the pain immediately coming back "but thaaanks for reminding me" she grumbled a dry glare on her face.

"Sit" he instructed as she did so and sat on the bed, he sat down behind her. "What's your jets name again?" he asked as she smiled

"Sky, med-kit please!" she called as a draw opened out of nowhere, showing an average sized red box with a cross on it.

"Take off your top," Kaoru instructed as she scoffed

"Sorry honey, not in the mood for that right now," she smirked as he returned the gesture

"Just do it, the wound could get infected." he chuckled as she shrugged and removed the blood-stained shirt, showing all types of scars that lined her smooth almost egg-shell skin.

"Oh my god…" he breathed as she sighed

"Assassin," she replied dryly as he moved a hand down a particularly long and jagged scar, causing her to shudder and her breath to hitch "Arabian Scimitar… targets bodyguards had em," she explained as he touched a smaller one on her right shoulder blade "throwing dagger, blond bimbo," she smirked as he smiled

"Well lets seal this one up before you lose too much blood," he chuckled and took out a cloth and some antiseptic, put the cloth to the lid and tipped it upside down briefly before putting it the right way up and moving the cloth away from the bottle, "this will hurt, but it clean up any nasty bacteria in there," he spoke as she nodded

"Used to it," she spoke then hissed in pain as he dabbed the bullet hole with the cloth, removing all harmful bacteria "t-the bullet" she gulped down a whimper as he nodded and took out a pair of tweezers "thank god you're not squeamish" she smiled as he smiled "this will hurt a lot," he warned as she nodded and braced herself, then a flash of pain shot down the left half of her body as the tweezers searched for the small bullet. Once it was out, Kaoru immediately cleaned the now pooling blood, then he took a sterilized needle and thread and took to closing the wound, that process only got a few winces out of her. Once sealed and cleaned, Kaoru wrapped a fresh bandage around it, to keep it from getting injured. "…. How'd you know what to do?" she asked curiously as he put the remaining items back in the box and put it in the draw… which immediately closed.

"Hikaru…. He was always hurting himself, falling over and such so I took it upon myself to learn first aid," he explained as his eyes drank in her soft skin, she almost let off a soft moan as his hand trailed down her back.

"Kaoru…" she breathed as he moved forward and kissed her neck softly, nipping and biting at the sensitive skin.

"Mmm, tasty," he purred as he crawled around her so he was face to face, then; he pressed his lips against hers firmly, causing her to squeak, and then… he felt her kiss back.

"Kaoru?" she breathed as he began to trail hot kisses down her jaw and neck.

"Mmm?" he asked, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck

"I…. I'm l-leaving," she gasped as he bit down softly.

"Leaving?" he asked as he moved over her, looking into her eyes with confusion swirling through his own amber irises. She then wiggled out of his hold and sat against the board of the bed.

"…. After Claudia is forced to leave Japan… I'm gonna be leaving too… and you can't come with me," she explained sadly

"B-but why?!" he yelped in shock

"Because I'm an assassin…. You'd just be in danger…" she gulped as he moved next to her and pulled her against him and ghosted his fingers down her bare arm. "Kaoru… I want you to do something for me," she spoke softly as he looked down at her curiously

"Anything," he blinked as she locked eyes with him.

"My job… entitles that I can do anything without any trouble or drama… it's not happened yet but I don't want… I don't want my first time to be with someone I don't love," she blushed as he blinked in shock.

"You didn't have to ask," he smiled softly then kissed her, moving on top of the nervous girl. Amaya slowly undid the buttons on his school shirt as he let her remove it and throw it off the bed. Their shoes were quickly disposed of as was Kaoru's belt. Kaoru then un-buttoned her pants and with one fluid move they joined his shirt on the floor, as did his own trousers. A burning sensation quickly wound its way into her lower abdomen as she moaned softly, feeling his hands moving around her body gently, as if she'd break if he were to forceful. Then he quickly moved the covers so they were under them

He claimed her mouth once more as she nipped at his bottom lip. Ever so slowly, he slid her underwear off, allowing his hands to glide down the curvy hips and thighs.

"Beautiful" he purred down her ear as she shuddered with anticipation, he removed his own underwear and lifted her legs around his waist "you should relax…. This will hurt," he warned as she nodded and kissed him. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her, both occupants of the room groaning quietly, Amaya hissed in pain as he broke her barrier, a small wet tear running down her cheek as he kissed it away soothingly.

"Y-you ok?" he asked, she was so hot around him… he couldn't help the small stutter. A few moments passed before she moved her hips slightly, signalling that he needed to move. He pushed deeper as she let off a soft gasp, her eyes half lidded as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"_Faster…_" she breathed as he complied, eager to meet any requests she had for him, egged on by the pleasure filled moans that floated into his ears. Their bodies began to heat up considerably as he moved harder, both groaning and trying to match each other's pace. "Ohh god Kaoru!" she groaned loudly, bucking against him as he moved deeper, groaning as his manhood began to throb. He kissed her lustfully, groaning into the kiss as she found that her attempts at a groan were stuck at the back of her throat, she then proceeded to grind her hips against his, tightening the grip her legs had on his waist; she arched her back, whimpering in pleasure from his continuous thrusts. Finally they set their own pace, both groaning in unison as their bodies became hot and sweaty. With their climaxes reaching close to explosion; Kaoru moved faster and just as that was a trigger, their climaxes breeched and the simultaneously climaxed, screaming each other's names. Kaoru continued to thrust into her, slower and harder, just to help her descend from her high. Groaning quietly Kaoru pulled out of the panting red-head before lying down next to her.

"_W-wow_" she breathed tiredly as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her toned waist and pulled her closer.

"Glad you liked it," he winked as she yawned and snuggled close up to his creamy chest, their legs intertwined while her head rested comfortably on his chest. Neither wanted to move, both knew they'd have to... but at least they could enjoy it while it lasted.

"Thanks for everything," she mumbled as he smiled and rested his head on hers,

"Go to sleep," he smiled softly as she nodded yawning

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?" she asked as he chuckled and nodded, she immediately fell asleep in response with her head rested on his chest.

"I promise," he whispered as he fell asleep with his arms around her protectively.

---------------------------

**.... Thought I'd end it on a high note lol 14 pages of pure fight scene, yeah... gotta love inspiration when it hits ne? **

**And if you can guess what those two (Kaoru an Amaya) did wrong in there I'll give you a cookie for sussing out my plot bunny XD **

**And now i must sleep, good-night ;)**


End file.
